


Take Me To A Dream

by dinosaursmate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, OT4, PS Liam is a fishmonger, References to Past Underage Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, exhibitionist kink, harry is 17, kind of, or the beginnings of one, supermarket au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaursmate/pseuds/dinosaursmate
Summary: “Hiya,” Harry said, beaming up at him. “These sandwiches any good?”Words failed Louis, and he felt his shoulders shrug. “They’re fine for, like, eating.”Harry paused, mid-swipe of Louis’ staff discount card. “I don’t use my sandwiches for much else, personally.”Louis sighed to himself, embarrassed. A small smile was playing on Harry’s lips, dimple denting his cheek. God, Louis felt like a bloody idiot.---There's just something about the new checkout boy that makes Louis lose his cool and act like a complete idiot, which doesn't escape the attention of Liam or Niall. As much as Louis hates embarrassing himself, there's something about Harry that keeps Louis coming back for more.





	Take Me To A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crimsontheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsontheory/gifts).



> crimsontheory! I hope you enjoy this. I fiddled with a few of the details but I mostly stuck to your prompt. I hope you like the little tweaks (such as my personal favourite - Fishmonger Liam and all the accompanying teasing.)
> 
> Thank you to my lovely lovely beta who caught some very obscure errors in this. Haha. Credit will be given once I'm revealed!
> 
> As stated in tags, Harry is 17 for the majority of the story so if under 18 is not your thing, this story is not for you. There is also underage sex referenced but nothing squicky unless the mere concept is squicky for you. However I don't think it affects much. 
> 
> Oh, one last thing. I stole the supermarket name from Coronation Street.

Sighing, Louis idly toyed with his unlit cigarette between his lips with his tongue. He was dying for a fag. Where was Niall with that bloody lighter?

He heard someone come out of the rear of the shop, but it was just Liam.

“Alright, Fish Boy!” Louis called to Liam cheerfully. “You seen Niall?”

“He’s just on his way.” Liam pouted. “Don’t call me Fish Boy.”

“Can’t help it. It’s the smell. Whenever I’m with you, I can’t get fish off the brain.”

“Try chopping them up all day,” Liam replied, both turning their heads when they heard the door bang.

“Lads!” Niall approached, throwing a lighter in the air and catching it. Louis watched it distractedly.

“Hiya, mate,” Liam greeted warmly.

“Gimme that fucking lighter, Ni.” Louis closed the space between them, snatching the lighter. Niall scoffed, rolling his eyes as Louis lit his cigarette, inhaling, pausing before exhaling smoke with a satisfied sigh. “Fuck, I needed that.”

“Jesus,” Niall muttered, hoisting himself up onto the low wall. “Liam, that smell makes me feel sick. Couldn’t you just wash your hands before you come out?”

“It seeps into my clothes,” Liam replied, defeated.

Louis pulled a disgusted face. He couldn’t even imagine having the stomach to work on the fish counter. Saying that, there were some days when no matter how long he showered for, Louis couldn’t get rid of the smell of dirty potatoes from his pores. Or the potato dirt from his fingernails. Sometimes he cursed the job for ruining potatoes for him.

“There was that time that bottle of Whiskey exploded on me,” Niall was reminding Liam as Louis tuned back into the conversation.

“I remember that!” Louis grinned. “You smelled delicious.”

“I had to stop him from licking me,” Niall told Liam, eyes rolling.

“Oh, yeah. Didn’t that happen when I was in Barcelona?”

“Yeah!” Louis nodded. “And Damien was on the fish counter all the time and he kept playing with the fish heads.”

“He was fucking weird,” Niall scoffed.

“You’ve gotta be pretty bad to actually get sacked from this place.” Liam stared wistfully up at the weak, autumn sun. “James said Damien actually stole a fish once.”

“Unbelievable,” Niall muttered as he stubbed out his own cigarette. “Although, Tommo, I’ve seen you sneak yourself an apple once or twice.”

“Keep your voice down!” Louis growled. “Only the bruised ones. I’ve worked in Produce long enough to know when an apple is not going to sell. What difference does it make?”

“No one’s judging you. We all know Liam’s taken a salmon to the back room for a quick snog.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Liam sighed in exasperation, shaking his head at a smirking Niall.

“I bet Damien did worse.” Louis smirked as the door opened behind them and someone let out a loud sigh.

“Boys, I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” James looked just as harassed as he always did, slight sheen of sweat along his hairline. “Come on, we’re starting to get busy. And how many times do I have to ask you to cover up when you smoke? Your uniform is going to stink.”

The boys all mumbled their apologies, filing back inside after their manager.

-

After an excruciating fifteen minute talk with an extremely old woman explaining to her the difference between the different types of apple, Louis needed another cigarette. He had far too much to do, though, and wouldn’t be able to sneak off for at least another half an hour. Niall walked on past with a basket on his arm, full of goods that had been abandoned by the tills. He approached Louis with a grin on his face, pulling out a bag of packaged lettuce.

“Three new checkout staff starting tomorrow, apparently,” he told Louis conspiratorially. “And  _ apparently  _ there’s a really fit girl starting.”

“Oh, look. Please don’t fall out with Liam again. It makes things really awkward for me.”

“The man stinks of fish, I’m always gonna have the upper hand.”

Louis rolled his eyes, snatching the bag of lettuce from Niall’s hand and checking the date on it before slotting it into the shelf. Niall slapped him on the arm before trotting off towards the refrigerated aisles.

Last time a pretty girl started, Niall and Liam fought over her for a week before she ended up getting off with Poppy from clothing. Louis had told them she wasn’t into dudes but they wouldn’t listen. Louis literally couldn’t care less about a new girl starting except that it would mean less space in the staff room.

By the end of the day, Louis headed home with an overwhelming feeling of  _ if I see another carrot today I will scream. _ When he got home, his mum had cooked chicken pie with mash and carrots, and Louis sulked for the rest of the night.

-

The fit girl didn’t even turn up for her first day. Niall was hugely disappointed, having volunteered to James to show the new girl around. James knew better by now than to let him, anyway.

“It’s all right, mate.” Liam smiled sweetly to Niall. “We’ll have Christmas temps coming in in a couple of months. Plenty of girls there for you to chat up.”

“Shut up,” he grumbled, knocking Liam’s white fishmonger hat off his head.

“Men,” Louis scoffed, rolling his eyes as he unceremoniously dumped a box of bananas in Niall’s arms. “Always after one thing.”

“Liam?” Niall asked seriously. “How is it that we  _ just _ got to work and you already stink of fish?”

“Leave me alone! It’s probably the-”

“Who’s that?” Louis interrupted, staring over to where James had just walked from the back of the store with two boys that he didn’t recognise. His eyes were drawn to a very tall, lanky ginger boy, before he glanced at the other boy at the same time the other boy glanced at him.

Louis felt winded. Even from twenty-five feet away, the eye contact made Louis felt self-conscious, almost shy under the scrutiny. The boy had what looked like a fairly out of control mop of dark curls, which bounced as the boy turned his head back to look at James, who was speaking.

“That’s the other two new checkout staff,” Niall replied, scoffing and knocking against Louis’ head. “Remember I told you?”

“Right.” Louis nodded, sighing. “Let’s get those bananas out, Ni.”

-

Louis was standing by the self-service checkouts, watching Niall assist. Louis was, he felt, so good at his job and he managed to do it so efficiently that he didn’t have much to do a lot of the time. He could see the produce from here, wasn’t that enough?

James approached, and Louis jumped up from where he was leaning on a magazine stand.

“Lads, this is Harry.”

Louis looked to James’ side, and the new curly-haired boy was smiling at them both. He seemed quite nervous, and it was making Louis nervous, too. Well, something was anyway.

“Hiya, nice to meet you,” Niall said politely, sticking out a hand and shaking Harry’s.

“This is Niall, he’s a general assistant. He kind of just floats around and assists where he’s needed. If you need any help, give him a shout.”

“Hi!” Harry rasped happily, and Louis cocked an eyebrow.

“And this is Louis. He is our Produce Manager.”

“Hi,” Louis croaked, clearing his throat and shaking Harry’s hand. His palm, which was bigger than Louis’ was clammy and as he made eye contact with Louis, his wide eyes gave Louis the distinct impression he was a bit embarrassed about it.

“Let me introduce you to Tim,” James continued without a second look at Niall or Louis, walking Harry off towards the checkouts. “He’ll be training you today, and Cindy, our Checkout Manager, she…”

“Imagine having Tim training you?” Niall scoffed. “That kid’s not gonna learn anything!”

“Oh, Niall! Bitch, bitch, bitch. You’re like a grumpy old lady.”

“You know what? James is very occupied showing that Harry around.”

Louis cocked an eyebrow wickedly. “Are you thinking…?”

“Let’s see if Liam can get away.”

-

“I need to quit smoking.”

“Why, Li? Smoking’s cool.” Louis grinned, nudging Niall in the ribs.

“I get too out of breath when I’m working out. And the coughing! It’s gross, man.”

“Smoking’s cool,” Louis repeated, nodding to himself.

“I just hate coughing around the fish.”

“Worried they’ll go off you?” Niall smirked, hurriedly stubbing his cigarette out on the wall between his legs when James appeared.

“What are you three playing at?” James yelled from the back door. “Get back inside. It’s nearly the lunchtime rush.”

“I was stressed!” Louis protested, hopping off the wall and jogging to James. He put a hand on James’ shoulder, tilting his head and smiling sweetly. “A bag of potatoes dropped on my toe. Sorry, Mr Corden.”

“Get inside,” James said softly, thoroughly charmed and trying to hide a smile. “Wash your hands, boys. And mints, please.”

The boys all filed into the staff toilets to wash their hands, fighting over the two sinks and splashing water over each other. Niall and Liam eventually left, Louis staying behind for a moment to sort out his hair.

As Louis turned to leave the toilets, the door opened swiftly and nearly knocked him out.

“Jeez! Oh.” Louis was struck dumb to find Harry in the doorway, clutching his chest as if Louis’ presence gave him a fright. “Hi.”

“Hiya. Sorry.”

“Um-” Louis searched his brain. Sarcastic comment? No, Harry was too cute for that. Make light of the situation? Make a joke? No. Maddeningly, Louis’ mind fell blank and he just walked out the toilets, Harry watching him all the while.

The lunchtime rush had already started, so Louis busied himself with replenishing the boxed sandwiches and ready made salads. He could see Niall’s blonde head bobbing up and down the self-service checkouts bay. Niall was very good at his job, Louis had to admit. He flourished in the busy lunchtime crowd, hoards of office workers from the surrounding streets causing queues snaking up into the aisles. Louis spared a thought for Harry, and whoever that other new checkout boy was. Louis hadn’t exactly been able to pay attention to anything since Harry arrived.

-

Louis never really had much to do with the checkout staff. He knew all of them in passing, of course, and saw them all in the staff room from time to time. But he often went days without seeing some people, and it had been three days and he’d not spoken to Harry again. And for some reason, he really wanted to.

He didn’t have time to make his lunch that morning, so he grabbed a chicken salad sandwich and some crisps, bypassing the self-service checkouts and waiting behind a middle-aged man for Harry’s checkout.

“Hiya,” Harry said, beaming up at him. “These sandwiches any good?”

Words failed Louis once again, and he felt his shoulders shrug. “They’re fine for, like, eating.”

Harry paused, mid-swipe of Louis’ staff discount card. “I don’t use my sandwiches for much else, personally.”

Louis sighed to himself, embarrassed. A small smile was playing on Harry’s lips, dimple denting his cheek. God, Louis felt like a bloody idiot.

“Okay, well…” Louis tapped his debit card onto the card reader, seeing the word  _ approved _ on the screen. “Thanks.”

He grabbed his lunch and scurried away, weaving through the aisles and heading to the staff room, sighing as he threw himself down on the old sofa.

“Idiot,” he mumbled as he ripped open his sandwich box.

-

A few mornings later, Louis was busy trying to give Niall a wet willy when Harry walked into the staff room, throwing his backpack on the floor and ruffling his curls, yawning.

“Hi everyone!” he greeted, as cheerfully as he could muster in his sleepy state. He stretched, pouting as he linked his fingers and put his hands on his head. He’d caught the attention of Louis, who was staring at where Harry’s green work polo had ridden up, pleading for a peek at some flesh and not getting it.

As Louis wondered how Harry could look so lovely and fresh at this ungodly hour while he himself felt like a sack of crap, James came in and said some stuff that Louis didn’t take in in the slightest, and they were all sent off to the floor.

“Oi! Niall,” Louis called out in a hushed tone. Niall stopped dead and Louis crashed into him. “Idiot.”

“Fuck off.” Niall turned around, pushing Louis away from him. “What do you want?”

“Calm down, grumpy.” Louis twisted Niall’s nipple through his work polo and Niall yelped. “Hey, so… what do you know about that new lad?”

“Harry?” Niall scoffed, rolling his eyes. “He’s annoying, man.”

“Yeah?”

“He’s not even eighteen yet. Three times I had to go over and authorise alcohol purchases yesterday. Why does James even employ these people? What’s the point?”

Louis swallowed the urge to defend poor Harry. Niall’s words had ruffled Louis in a way he wouldn’t have expected, but there was absolutely no need to dismiss Harry just because he was seventeen. And Louis’ crush had no bearing on his feelings on the matter whatsoever.

Louis spent a fairly busy day delegating, and it just so happened that he was nearby when Harry needed an alcohol purchase authorised. And again when he needed a second one authorised.

“Thanks, Louis,” Harry said, sighing laboriously and grinning shyly. “Sorry.”

“Uh…” Louis stuttered.  _ Say something charming and cute, _ he told himself. “‘S alright.”

Louis walked off, mentally kicking himself. The thing was, Louis was normally fairly confident with lads, and so he didn’t know why he lacked the ability to be smooth and charming around Harry. Harry  _ was  _ exceptionally good looking. Louis had never been one to have his head turned on looks alone, but Harry was a special case.

When Louis had to go over a third time, he was absolutely determined to show Harry he could be smooth and cool. He sauntered over, hips swaying towards a sheepishly grinning Harry.

“Sorry, sorry!”

Louis laughed, leaning in to prod at the screen and authorise the transaction. He was leaning in a bit closer to Harry than was strictly necessary, and he turned to smile at him, hand on his back.

“There ya go. Now, stop finding excuses to call me over.”

Harry let out a little, nervous high pitched laugh. Louis grinned to himself, satisfied with not making a complete dick of himself.

“What are you grinning at?” Niall scoffed as Louis returned to his own department. “Dressings need replenishing.”

“Dressings?” Louis sighed. “Why are people buying so much salad dressing in Autumn?”

“Some lady bought loads.”

Louis replenished the bottles of salad dressings before taking his break. He’d  _ somehow _ forgotten to make his lunch again. So off into the store he went, foregoing the sandwiches and heading to the hot food counter, via the fish counter.

“Liam, my man. Not on lunch?”

“I just came back, mate,” Liam said with a sigh. “And, by the way, I’ve quit smoking.”

“No bloody way,” Louis replied. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Louis said goodbye to Liam and headed to the hot food counter. He pondered for a few minutes, in the end opting for a pulled pork wrap. The queue at Harry’s checkout was a little longer than the others, and there was absolutely no queue at the self-service ones. Still, Louis stood in line for Harry.

He’d never had the opportunity to just  _ watch _ Harry work. Louis was taken aback to see Harry flirt shamelessly with all the older women, even some of the men. When Harry spotted Louis he beamed at him, eyes wide and excitable.

“Hi, Louis,” Harry said when Louis got to the front of the queue. “You’re on lunch? Who’s gonna come and authorise all the alcohol purchases?”

“Well, Harold. In case you didn’t realise, running around after you is not my actual job.”

Harry pouted, brow furrowed and nostrils flared. It took everything Louis had not to burst out laughing.

“It should be,” Harry replied.

“Well,” Louis said, handing Harry a ten pound note. “If you need anything, make sure you call Niall. He’s here to help.”

“Okay. And I’ll make sure to tell him that you told me to call him.”

Louis smiled, light and breezy. He picked up his lunch bits, taking his change from Harry.

“Please do. See ya.”

-

The Autumn sun wasn’t exactly hot, but it brought a fairly warm relief as it shone down on Louis. He laid flat, the line of his back balanced on the narrow brick wall, drumming absently on his tummy as Niall gently teased Liam.

“I mean, what went through your head when you thought, ‘I know! I want to gut fish for a living’?”

Liam just ignored him, tapping at his phone. Louis snorted softly in amusement.

“Leave him alone, Niall.” Louis sighed, sitting up and pulling his cigarettes from his pocket. “At least he has a department to focus on. You just go around, working everywhere, never settling down. You’re… the store whore.”

“Store whore!” Liam cackled. “Mate, that’s genius.”

Louis shrugged, standing up and turning to face the boys with his back to the store.

“Anyway, Niall. You’d better be careful not to piss Liam off, or he might slap you round the face with a big, wet fish.”

“I would  _ never,”  _ Liam protested. “It’d contaminate the fish.”

“Aw, come on.” Louis giggled. “I’d love to see you two have a fish fight. Like…”

Louis started to swish and flap around an imaginary fish, pretending to slap it round Niall’s face and brandish it like a sword. Liam and Niall were cracking a small smile but didn’t seem too impressed, but then Niall started to giggle and Louis felt pleased with himself for about two seconds before he realised something was off. He turned around to see Harry standing behind him, looking utterly baffled and ever so slightly amused.

Louis’ face flushed red. Louis didn’t blush, like, ever. But the embarrassment crept over his face like a rash, irritation tickling at him as Niall continued to laugh.

“Um…” Louis cleared his throat. “Fish fight.”

The confusion on Harry’s face deepened. He let out a quiet little giggle, before turning his attention back to his phone, smiling. He held the phone to his head, throwing Louis one last grin before he disappeared round the side of the building.

“Oh, my God,” Louis groaned.

“Why have you gone  _ so _ red?” Niall asked, his eyes dancing with mirth. “Do you fancy him?!”

“Shh!” Louis hushed, feeling himself start to flush red again.

“He does!” Liam squeaked to Niall. “Look at him.”

“Fuck you both,” Louis grumbled, stubbing his cigarette out and turning to head inside.

-

Louis avoided the boys for the rest of his shift and he had the next day off. He spent the whole day in his pyjamas, watching TV and trying not to think about Harry. He could nip this in the bud, no problem. Flirting with Harry was fun, but he really couldn’t be bothered with the concept of dating. When he wasn’t at work, he just enjoyed his alone time. If it was meant to be it’d happen, and all that.

Louis didn’t sleep well and when he was back at work, he was shattered. Coffee just wasn’t quite hitting the spot so, just before midday, he asked Niall to cover him for an hour while he went off for a cheeky nap. James was so oblivious and  _ never  _ came in the staff room, so Louis felt fairly safe skiving off. Niall would never dob him in.

He conked out on the sofa, and the next thing he knew was someone ambling into the staff room, banging the door loudly as they entered. They were singing in a raspy voice and Louis blearily opened his eyes, confused.

“Shit, sorry! Did I wake you up?”

“Yeah, you fucking did!” Louis looked up to see Harry pouting down at him. “Why so noisy, Harry?”

“Really sorry.” Harry was still staring down at him, and a grin spread across his face, which just made Louis feel grumpy and vulnerable. He sat up, moving his legs from the sofa and Harry promptly sat down. Louis curled in on himself for a second, before leaping up from the sofa and stretching.

“Don’t, um… please don’t tell anyone. I’m not supposed to be here.”

“Okay.”

“I was just so tired.”

“I won’t tell anyone.” Harry looked up at him before winking. “It’ll be our little secret.”

Louis’ mouth was feeling very dry and he just kind of croaked in response, before ruffling Harry’s hair and quickly exiting the staff room.

He felt a bit warm as he made his way out onto the floor, approaching Niall at once.

“Hey. Thanks, man.”

“Feeling better?”

“A bit.” Louis sighed, rubbing his eye. “Bit groggy, but more likely to get through the shift without shoving a carrot up someone’s arse.”

“Ooh!” Niall said in surprise, laughing. “Is that a threat? Or a promise?”

“Behave.”

-

There was a cabbage crisis. They didn’t come in the delivery, or the next one. There was some kind of nationwide shortage, and Louis spent his days for over a week being yelled at by customers. At least Louis learned something new; apparently, cabbages were a life and death matter to the local population. Louis personally would be happy never to see another cabbage again.

“It’s days like today I actually envy Liam for working the fish counter.”

Niall shook his head, pointing his cigarette at Louis. “Don’t say that.”

“I’d love to see you try to gut a fish, Ni.”

Niall giggled and Louis tucked his chin into his coat. There was a chill in the air, the end of October approaching with a sort of autumnal foreboding. It had been drizzling earlier in the morning, the leaves beneath Louis’ feet soggy and slippery.

“You doing much for Halloween?” Louis asked.

“Nah. Might swing by a party or two. No solid plans.”

“I’m working late,” Louis grumbled. “If kids come into the store in costumes, I’ll-”

“If Dave’s working security, they won’t come anywhere near the store. He’s far too intimidating and formidable.”

Louis hummed in agreement, stubbing his cigarette out against the wall. Halloween had always been fun when he was a kid, but now he just found it annoying. Loads of creeps wandering the streets with their faces covered? No thanks.

Louis had managed to trick James into showing him the comprehensive staff rota, noting Harry was working Halloween night, too. Was there a Halloween equivalent of mistletoe? Louis was starting to go a bit mad with his crush, really. He’d been told off by James twice already for standing around chatting to Harry while his checkout was empty, and when he was caught for the third time, the flower section in Louis’ department was completely empty of roses and James was not happy.

But hey, at least there were finally plenty of cabbages.

“You’re losing focus, Louis.” James sighed, trailing after Louis as he headed to refill the flowers. “Is there something I should know about?”

“No,” Louis scoffed, rolling his eyes and shooting a glance at Niall as they crossed paths. “I don’t know what you mean.”

James shook his head and skulked off to his office. When Louis had grabbed some more packs of roses he headed back out onto the floor, walking past Harry who was just leaving, his shift having finished.

“Looking forward to Halloween?” he asked Louis, brightly.

“No. I’m working.”

“Me too. Got a party to go to afterwards though.”

“At midnight?” Louis raised his eyebrows.

“I’ll catch the end of it.” Harry looked at Louis and grinned. “If you need a party to go to-”

As much as the idea of socialising with Harry, at a  _ party,  _ likely with  _ alcohol  _ seemed fairly interesting, Louis absolutely wouldn’t let himself even consider it.

“Thanks, but I think I’m working early the next day.”

“Alright.” Harry shrugged, waving goodbye to Louis as he turned to head home.

-

Louis heard giggling coming from the staff room and he recognised it as Niall’s stupid laugh. Louis’ mouth cocked into a slight grin as he pushed the door open, stopping in his tracks as he spotted Niall sitting next to Harry, tears streaming down his red face as he clutched his stomach. Harry was giggling too, watching Niall with dancing eyes.

“Tommo!” Niall croaked. “Ah, God. This kid is so bloody funny.”

Harry looked up at Louis, quickly wiping his eyes of stray tears. “Niall’s heard, like, no jokes ever.”

“Tell him the dog one!” Niall said excitedly.

Harry rolled his eyes. “What line of construction did the dog work in?”

“I dunno,” Louis replied, trying not to smile at the delight on Harry’s face.

“Roofing!”

Niall burst into fresh laughter, slapping Harry on the arm. As much as he tried not to, Louis’ face split into a grin and he shook his head as he let out a brief laugh.

“Honestly.” He rolled his eyes at Harry before looking at Niall. “Pull yourself together.”

Niall moaned quietly, clutching at his ribs as remnants of laughter still bubbled out of his throat. Louis tried to shoot Harry a dark glare but the joy on Harry’s face softened his own, smiling despite himself.

“Enough of the dad jokes.” Louis sat down on the floor by Niall’s legs, leaning against the bottom of the sofa. “Ni, I’m off next Saturday. Are you on an early? We going to watch the fireworks?”

“Yeah!” Niall patted Louis on the shoulder. “I think Liam finishes at six. I’ll ask him.”

“Sick.”

“Harry? You wanna come along? They do a huge firework display in the park, but we all go and stand down by the river. You can see perfectly and you don’t have to pay admission. You in?”

“I think I’m working the evening,” Harry replied, chewing on his bottom lip.

“Find someone to swap with you!” Niall said. “It’s good fun.”

“I’d love to come.” Harry smiled warmly. “I’ll try.”

-

Louis fixed his hair in the dusty mirror of the staff room. It was finally Halloween, and he kept thinking about his younger siblings and that maybe he should’ve taken the evening off to take them trick or treating. His oldest sister was taking them, but it played on his mind that he let his own disdain for Halloween overshadow that the younger kids loved it.

He glanced down at his phone, reading a text from his phone network. He heard the door open, and before he could look over his shoulder to see who it was he felt big hands grabbing his shoulders. He gasped when he felt warm breath on his neck.

“I vant to suck your blood.”

Louis’ heart was pounding as he felt two small, blunt points of pressure dig into his flesh, blood rushing south as they grazed over his skin. Louis tried to shrug it off with a laugh, barely squeaking any noise out as Harry pulled away, giggling softly.

“Happy Halloween, Louis,” Harry said as Louis turned around to face him. He was wearing cheap, plastic vampire teeth over his own. Louis hoped his face wasn’t too red. Was he hard? He felt like he might be at least half hard. He tried to discreetly adjust himself as Harry removed the teeth.

“Thanks. I’m gonna celebrate by eating sweets until I vomit.”

Harry wrinkled his nose, moving to the side room to put his bag in his locker. He put his fake teeth in his bag, before having second thoughts and retrieving them.

“Well, I’m gonna celebrate by sucking blood.”

Louis rolled his eyes with a grin. “At least you won’t be able to come anywhere near me, over in Produce. I’ll stock up extra garlic, just in case.”

“Meanie.”

Over the course of the afternoon and into the evening, Louis kept as near to Harry as possible, jumping into action when Harry required an alcohol purchase authorised or needed any help. When the store started to quieten down at around 9pm, Harry called Louis over, biting his bottom lip.

“I need your help, Louis.”

“What’s up?”

“This lady wants to purchase this bulb of garlic. Can you scan it for me, please? I’ll die if I touch it.”

Louis raised his eyebrows, trying not to smile. “You called me over for this?”

Harry just shrugged, beaming like an idiot. Louis rolled his eyes, nudging Harry discreetly as he reached over and dragged the little bag with a bulb of garlic past the till.

“I’m sorry.” Louis grinned as charmingly as he could at the woman standing patiently in front of the till. “He’s a vampire. Just for today.”

Harry cackled, shaking his head as he waved his hands in defeat. “Louis, this is my mum. Mum, Louis.”

“Oh.” Louis let out a little laugh, smiling at Harry’s mum, trying not to look nervous. “Hello.”

“Hi, Louis. Harry tells me you’re Produce manager here.”

So, Harry was telling his mum about him. Interesting. “Yup, that’s me.”

“Thank you for being a friend to Harry. When he started this job, he was so nervous, and-”

“Mum!” Harry cried. “That’s enough.”

Harry’s mum cocked an eyebrow, grinning to slightly red Louis. “Alright, I’m going. My son is embarrassed by his mother.”

Harry pursed his lips. “Please enter your PIN.”

Harry’s mum paid and took her shopping, saying goodbye to an amused Louis.

“You been talking to your mum about me?” Louis teased.

“Shut up,” Harry mumbled, and Louis walked away, laughing softly.

-

Liam and Harry were both working on fireworks night, but they finished at six so Niall and Louis came to pick them up. They stood out in front of the supermarket smoking, Niall on the phone to his mum, leaving Louis’ mind to wander.

He had failed, and he had failed miserably. Not only did he have a crush on Harry, he was completely infatuated. The boy was just so lovely. He was funny and sweet, warm and tactile.

Louis sighed. He was both pleased and distraught to be spending time with Harry outside of work tonight.

“Lads!” Liam cried as he emerged from the store. “Where are we eating?”

“Where’s Harry?” Louis asked.

“Having a piss. Bundling up. Where are we eating?”

“Yes!” Niall cried, returning from his phone call. “Where are we eating?”

“For God’s sake, you two,” Louis replied. “Oh, here comes Harry.”

“Hi guys!” Harry was pulling on his gloves, wrapped up tightly in a navy coat and a green scarf wrapped several times around his neck, looking a bit like it was holding his head to his body. “Where are we eating?”

-

They left McDonald’s, Harry still chomping through his last nugget.

“I can’t believe you ate a box of twenty.”

“I didn’t,” Harry scoffed at Louis. “All of you ate at least one each. I’m sure you had about three yourself.”

“I did  _ not.” _

“Boys, I’ll catch you up,” Niall said, stopping by an off licence. “Gonna get us some beers.”

“Yes, lad!” Louis cheered.

The three of them continued to walk, heading through the gate into the park and finding a place to settle down by the river. It was freezing but dry, so they settled down on the grass, Louis pointing out to Harry where he’d be looking in twenty minutes when the firework display started.

The music playing at the centre of the event carried through the trees, filtering down to them, distant and muffled. The feeling made Louis nostalgic, the memory of years and years of coming here with his family sitting at the forefront his mind. Somewhere on the park grounds, the rest of his family would be here watching too.

Niall returned, chucking the blue carrier bag onto the ground, cans clunking. He threw himself down, laying on his front between Liam and Louis, Harry sitting at Louis’ other side.

“Stella, Niall? Really?” Louis sighed, pulling a can out and opening it.

“Buy your own fucking beer next time.”

“Pass me one, please,” Harry asked Louis.

“Excuse me?” Louis smirked. “You’re seventeen. You’re not old enough.”

“What?” Harry cried incredulously. “You’re joking, right?”

“Nope.”

“Gimme one!” Harry laughed, poking a wriggling Louis in the ribs. “Gimme a beer!”

“No!” Louis squealed, trying to protect his sides and middle from Harry’s tickling fingers. “Get off me!”

Harry climbed to his knees, reaching for Louis’ can. Louis held it in his hand, stretching out his arm to move it out of Harry’s grasp. And then Harry’s whole body was crowding into Louis’ space, placing his knee between Louis’ legs and grabbing his arm with both of his hands, trying to pull Louis’ hand closer.

“Fuck! You’re strong.” Louis sighed gruffly, and suddenly Harry swung his leg over Louis’ other leg, straddling his hips. He pressed his whole body down against Louis’, and Louis was so taken aback and aroused that he barely put up a fight as Harry pushed him flat against the ground, the can of beer slipping from Louis’ grasp and dropping to the grass. Harry cheered triumphantly, grabbing the can quickly before too much spilt out, before taking a sip and sighing contentedly.

“Thanks, Lou.”

“God,” Louis panted feeling more than a little bit affected and he wished Harry would get off of him before he realised Louis was hard. “You’re a dickhead.”

Harry winked down at him before climbing off, sitting cross-legged next to Louis who clamoured to sit up too, leaning forward to hide his boner. Louis glanced sideways, seeing Liam and Niall in his periphery, staring at him and Harry in disbelief.

“Gimme a beer,” Louis muttered to no one in particular, reaching for another can.

Louis was content to listen to Niall and Liam chat about nothing. Harry was close next to him, closer than before. Every now and then he’d move and their knees would bump.

“Liam?” Louis said after a moment of silence. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, mate.”

“Do cats follow you down the street, or…” Louis paused to wave an arm around, “you know, because the fish smell must be really enticing to them?”

“Louis…” Liam sighed. “I don’t know why you always tease me. You smell like cauliflower most of the time.”

Harry cackled on Louis’ right, so loudly that Louis jumped.

“Shut up, Liam,” Louis grumbled, elbowing Harry in the ribs.

“Aww, he can dish it out but he can’t take it!” Niall laughed with glee. “Bad form, Tommo.”

“We tease Liam because it’s true! He always smells of fish!” Louis complained. “I don’t smell of cauliflower.”

“You do, a bit,” Harry said, grinning.

Louis turned his head slowly to glare at Harry. For a split second, Harry’s eyes were wide and he looked afraid, until his face split into a grin. He tilted his head and Louis felt something curious zip through him, warming him from the inside and he was starting to forget how cold it was tonight. He felt very charmed, and he chastised himself for falling victim to Harry’s transparent efforts.

“Fuck off,” Louis grumbled, a tiny smile playing on his lips.

“You smell great today, though.” Harry dropped the volume of his voice so Louis knew his words were just for him. He wriggled in closer, the entire side of his body pressed firmly against Louis’. Harry sniffed at his neck and a shiver coursed through Louis. “A bit like… peaches. Sweet and juicy.”

“What?” Louis found his breath quickening and his palms were starting to sweat, despite the cold. “That’s- that’s not a thing.”

“Mm, I know.” Harry sighed, the tip of his nose touching Louis’ neck, making him jump with the icy contact. “Weird.”

“Here we go!” Niall cried out as the first firework zipped into the sky and exploded in a display of colour. With a last glance at Harry, Louis turned his head to watch the fireworks. Reds and blues and yellows lit up the night sky, and the only thing that made Louis even happier was the gasps of wonder coming from his right.

“God, isn’t it beautiful?” Harry whispered.

“Yeah.” Louis gazed up at the sky but admired Harry’s amazed expression in his periphery. “It’s gorgeous.”

The sky exploded with red and green and a shiver rippled through Louis. His bum was very, very cold, sitting on the cold, hard ground for over half an hour.

“Cold, Lou?” Harry linked his arm in Louis’, pulling it over to rest over his thigh and he wrapped his other arm around it, too.

Louis looked at Harry, who was smiling softly. Louis threw all caution to the wind and rested his head on his shoulder, snuggling impossibly close to stay warm and trying to pretend he didn’t have butterflies fluttering wildly in his tummy.

-

Louis was on a weird schedule the next few days. He barely saw either of his friends or Harry, passing them briefly at shift changeover time. On Wednesday, he was finally on a shift with Liam and Niall, and the three of them stood out the back while Niall and Louis smoked, all wrapped up in big coats.

“I’m going to die,” Louis whined. “It’s so cold.”

“It’s only November, you arse.” Niall rolled his eyes. “How will you cope in February?”

“Shut up.”

Niall narrowed his eyes, looking off into the distance as he took a drag of his cigarette. Liam was tapping away on his phone, and Niall cleared his throat.

“Boys? I’ve, um, got a proposition.”

Louis looked at Niall with wide, mirthful eyes, a grin playing on his lips. “What  _ kind _ of proposition, Ni?”

“I really like Harry. I think we should bring him into the group.”

“We’re not eleven, Niall,” Louis scoffed. “We’re not a little gang.”

“I’m just saying that I like him and I think we should invite him out with us a bit more. What do you think, Liam?”

“Yeah, I’m down for that, he seems like a cool dude.”

“Right.” Niall nodded. “Well, we  _ know _ Tommo likes him.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Louis replied, cursing himself for sounding slightly panicked.

“Oh, come on.” Niall smirked. “The other night at the fireworks? We’re not bloody stupid, mate.”

“Yeah!” Liam grinned. “It’s always like, ‘Where’s Louis? Probably at Harry’s checkout.’”

“Oi, fuck off,” Louis mumbled, feeling his cheeks burning. “It’s fine by me.”

-

“Stop worrying, Harry.”

“But it’ll be  _ so embarrassing  _ if they don’t let me in.”

Louis sighed, giving Harry’s shoulder a brief squeeze. He slowed down slightly and Harry matched his pace, falling into step with him as they let Niall and Liam walk ahead slightly.

“I told you, you don’t have to worry about it. They never ID us at this cinema. Just don’t get separated from us, okay? They know us lot pretty well.”

“Okay.” Harry didn’t seem convinced.

“I mean, it’s so redundant to even give a film an 18 certificate these days, anyway. What do they think is going to happen?”

“Maybe they think I’ll get nightmares. Or mimic what I’m seeing.”

“Because today you might think it’s okay to stab someone, but in a few months you won’t?”

“I suppose.” Harry shrugged.

“I once saw a four year old in the cinema at a film that was rated 18. It was… uncomfortable. Security ended up chucking the whole family out.”

“What if they chuck me out?”

“Harry!” Louis grabbed Harry’s arm, stopping him. Harry turned to face him with a slight pout. “It’s going to be fine, I promise. Okay? Can you trust me?”

Harry nodded slowly. “Okay.”

“Great. Now, come on. We’d better catch the others up.”

They entered the Odeon, stocked up on snacks and headed into the screen. Harry got in with no bother, of course. Louis stuck close to him to make sure he wasn’t scared of getting turned away, and consequently they ended up sitting next to each other. Funny how things work out.

Harry was rambling on about some rom-com that was coming out in a couple of weeks that he wanted to see. He was chowing down on a hot dog, humming with satisfaction and Louis felt like crying. Harry turned his head, making eye contact as he slowly took another bite, and was it Louis’ imagination or did Harry just  _ wink?  _ Surely not…

“Tommo!” Liam called across Niall. “Did you hear James’ wife is pregnant?”

“No way!” Louis laughed in surprise. “So he’ll be off for, like, two weeks at some point. We’ll get some peace and quiet.”

“Yeah. But, mate. That means Terry will be our manager for two weeks.”

“Fuck.”

“What’s wrong with Terry?” Harry asked, chewing the remnants of a mouthful. “He seems alright.”

“He’s a tyrant when James is off and he’s left in charge.” Louis sighed. “And James is gonna be crabby for like, two years. Aw, man.”

“I think-” Niall stopped talking abruptly as the lights dimmed. “Ooh, here we go!”

The film started, dark and ominous and after a few minutes, Harry leaned in to Louis, hot breath ghosting over his ear.

“I’m scared, Louis.” He sniffed. “Maybe I shouldn’t have come to see an 18 film.”

Louis turned to look at Harry’s face, eyes wide and an expression of innocence. Louis didn’t buy it at all, the scared thing. Still, whatever Harry was up to, Louis was happy to be a part of.

“Aw, love,” he whispered, braving the term of endearment. “Don’t worry. I’m here, yeah? I’ll protect you.”

“Thank you, Louis.”

“You can, um,” Louis cleared his throat, “you can hold my hand if you need to.”

Harry smiled, lips parting around his large two front teeth.

The film proved to be more gory than scary, earning its 18 rating. Still, about half an hour in Harry grabbed onto Louis’ forearm, digging his fingertips into his soft jumper sleeve.

“You okay?” Louis murmured.

Harry just frowned, running his hand down Louis’ arm towards his wrist. Louis turned his hand over, inviting Harry’s in.

As Harry entwined his fingers in with Louis’, it dawned on Louis that Harry was reeling him in. He was playing the innocent card to seduce Louis, and he was doing a pretty good job. Not that Harry really needed to play games to seduce Louis. He probably had that one in the bag.

Louis pondered this, and forgot to watch most of the film. His palm became sweaty, but, as long as Harry clutched onto him, Louis didn’t let go. An excited thrill zipped through him when he concluded that he and Harry were probably inevitable, at least he hoped so.

The film finished, and Niall chattered excitedly with Liam, paying no mind to the other two as Harry slipped his palm out of Louis’ with a sheepish grin.

“Thanks for protecting me.” Harry threw Louis a smile which was almost a smirk. “I owe you one.”

“No worries.” As they exited the screen and headed out into the lobby, Louis threw his arm loosely around Harry’s shoulders. “Got to look after the new boy, haven’t I?”

Niall said his goodbyes to the boys, heading off in the opposite direction once they hit the street. Liam and Louis walked Harry home, Louis saying a rather more conservative goodbye than he’d have liked to due to Liam’s presence.

“Aww.” Liam sighed as they turned away to walk towards towards their neighbourhood. “Harry’s a top lad, isn’t he?”

“Yeah. He’s nice.”

-

The occasional longing glance was all that Louis got from Harry for a week. Work was busy, and those on the late shift had to stay even later than usual to prepare for a stock audit. Louis did a late into an early towards the end of the week, and he was shattered. He contemplated curling up to nap on a bag of onions, but thought better of it. Instead, he hopped in the staff lift from the basement to the second floor, looking forward to downing half a can of Red Bull he had in his locker.

The lift stopped at floor one and Harry jumped in, beaming stupidly when he laid eyes on Louis.

“Oh, hi!” He folded his arms, thudding his back against the side of the lift. The staff lift was small, just about big enough for six people and no matter where Louis stood, he’d be able to touch Harry by reaching his arm out.

“Hiya, mate.” Louis stifled a yawn. “How are ya?”

“Not bad, you?”

“I’m good. Did you hear Craig’s leaving? Wondering if I should go for his job.”

“Bakery manager?” Harry cocked an eyebrow, pouting in consideration. “Hm, I dunno.”

“What, why?”

“Produce suits you. You’re at home among the bananas.”

Louis laughed, narrowing his eyes. “What  _ are  _ you talking about?”

“And I love seeing you walking around with all the flowers, you know? In fact, no, forget the bananas. You look very much at home among the flowers.”

Louis smiled softly, rolling his eyes. “Are you high?”

Harry scoffed indignantly as the lift came to a stop. Harry shot Louis a glare as he made to leave the lift, except the doors hadn’t opened.

“What the fu-”

“Oh, this happens sometimes.” Louis sighed, pressing the alarm button. “Don’t worry, they just need to come and release the doors.”

“Who’s _ they?”  _ Harry asked.

Louis shrugged. “Whoever hears the alarm, I suppose.”

Harry sighed, returning to lean against the wall of the lift. “So this has happened to you before?”

“Mhm.” Louis nodded before grinning. “It’ll be ten minutes, tops. Don’t get worried.”

“I’m not.”

Louis hummed, unconvinced. “So, when do you turn eighteen, lad?”

“February. The first.”

“God! I turn twenty before then.” Louis eyed Harry, before walking over and standing next to him, shoulders brushing. “Hey, so why did you agree to come to a scary film with us last week if you get scared so easily?”

“Um… I wanted to make friends.”

Louis smirked, nudging Harry with his elbow. “Don’t believe you.”

Harry’s cheeks coloured pink, a small smile playing on his lips. “So?”

“Nothing.” Louis shrugged. “I’m glad you did, though. It’s nice to have a fresh face in the group. Nice to have an even number. If we went to a theme park it’d be easier to-”

“Louis.” Harry grinned, reaching up to gently sweep Louis’ fringe out of his eyes. “Just be quiet.”

Louis swallowed, staring into Harry’s eyes. “Rude,” he murmured.

Harry grinned widely. His eyes flicked down to Louis’ lips very briefly before looking back up at him and shrugging. “I, um…”

Was he moving in? Louis felt like Harry was moving in, albeit very slowly, and before he knew it-

The lift juddered and a second later, the doors opened.

With mumbled words of parting, the boys went their separate ways, Louis feeling a bit more awake. He couldn’t concentrate on anything for the rest of the shift, driving himself round the bend with want. Wanting to know how Harry’s mouth would feel against his. Wanting to press their bodies together. Wanting to run his hands over Harry’s skin.

Ten minutes before Louis’ shift ended, he watched as Harry closed his checkout. Niall’s shift was just starting and he was banging on about something  _ hilarious _ his brother did, but Louis wasn’t listening. He watched Harry leave the checkout, spotting Louis and smiling as he walked towards the fruit and veg section.

Niall made himself scarce as Harry approached.

“Hey, Lou. I was wondering if you felt like going for something to eat.”

Louis shrugged with a nod. “Yeah, I’m free. Niall’s just starting but I think Liam might be-”

“Um…” Harry interrupted, clearing his throat. “I kind of meant just us.”

“Oh.” Louis’ mouth was dry all of a sudden. He coughed, trying to school his expression into something like nonchalance. “Sounds good.”

“Great, um… I’m gonna go get changed then.”

Louis went to say goodbye to Niall, giving Harry time to change - because watching him take his top off would make things even more awkward - before heading into the locker room to throw his coat on over his uniform.

“So, where do you wanna go?”

“Um, not sure.” Harry deflated visibly at the dent in his plan. “I mean, I’m still new around here. Where’s good?”

“Well, we have your staple restaurant chains. Pizza Express, Nando’s, Prezzo… There’s some nice smaller restaurants down the other end of the road though.”

They left work, hitting the cold air and Harry hissed, bringing his shoulders up by his ears and pushing his nose into his scarf.

“I fancy a curry, actually.”

“Ah. The Malaysian place does a great curry.”

-

Louis’ mouth watered as his sweet and sour chicken was placed in front of him. Harry thanked the waiter and Louis smiled fondly. He was so polite and sincere. Butterflies tickled in Louis’ tummy.

On Louis’ advice, they’d decided to share a portion of rice and so Louis took a few scoops, handing the bowl to Harry with a grin.

“I’ll feel shit if you don’t like your curry.”

“Oh, I’m not exactly fussy.” Harry scooped some rice into his bowl. “You still thinking about that bakery job?”

“Maybe.” Louis shrugged. “Maybe I should give it to Liam. He’d be much better off smelling of bread and cakes than fish.”

“Ha! That’s true.” Harry giggled softly, shaking his head. His curls bounced from side to side, catching the light above his head. “He’s lovely, isn’t he? Liam. He’s so tolerant of your bullying.”

“Excuse me.” Louis placed his hand on his chest, glaring at Harry indignantly. “I prefer to think of it as good-natured, light teasing.”

“Hm.” Harry’s eyes stayed on Louis’, dancing with some kind of brimming excitement. His gaze was relentless and Louis felt under scrutiny. “It’s very sweet that he loves you despite the teasing.”

Louis shrugged, blinking away from Harry’s gaze. “I’m worth it.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

Louis grinned shyly, fumbling with his chopsticks. He’d been reluctant to think of this as a date, but it felt like one. He just wished he wasn’t in his bloody uniform, the green polo glaring brightly in his periphery. Harry had fallen quiet now, eating his curry with visible enjoyment. He looked up at Louis, nodding his head and giving him a thumbs-up, mouth full of food.

They finished their meals, and when the bill came Harry snatched it up but Louis slammed a tenner down, wordlessly leaving no room for Harry to deny Louis from paying his half. They left the warm restaurant and headed out into the bitterly cold evening. Louis took a chance, linking his arm into Harry’s and walking close under the pretence of keeping warm.

“So, you’re not in Sixth Form or anything, Harry?”

“I did my AS levels at my old school, but we moved over here in the summer once I finished my first year. I thought I’d just take a year to earn a bit of money. Live in the real world. Then I’ll find somewhere for my second year.” Harry sighed. “I should start looking, I suppose.”

“Do it, Harry. Don’t get lured into the trap of employment like I did. It’s hard to willingly stop earning money once you get used to it.”

“Mm.” Harry glanced at Louis, smiling softly. “At least you’re a manager.”

“I suppose.”

They turned onto Harry’s street and Harry stopped walking, turning to Louis.

“Thanks for walking me home, Louis. You’re very nice.”

Louis smiled, looking down at his feet. “You’re welcome. Working tomorrow?”

“Yup. On a late.”

“Me too. See you then.” They looked at each other for a moment, and as Louis was about to start turning away, Harry quickly stepped in with his arms open. Louis opened his in response and they hugged, big winter coats and scarves robbing Louis of the intimacy he craved from it, but it was lovely all the same. When they pulled away, Harry’s cheeks were tinged pink, but that was probably just from the biting cold.

“See ya.”

“Um, Lou?” Harry cleared his throat. “You know what I realised? We never exchanged numbers!”

Louis had been painfully aware of this fact. There had been times when he’d sat at home, craving contact with Harry, wishing he could just drop him a text. “Oh, did we not?”

“Nope.” Harry pulled his phone out of his coat pocket, handing it to Louis. He punched his number in, fumbling slightly, before pressing  _ call _ to send himself Harry’s number.

“Sorted.”

“Text me when you get home?” Harry asked, starting to walk backwards down the street. “See you tomorrow.”

Not ten minutes after they parted ways, Louis’ phone vibrated.

**_H:_ ** _ had a really nice time with you tonight. H x _

Louis smiled to himself. Maybe it had been a date, after all.

-

Two days later and Louis was back on an early. He was going to need to take a day off soon, use it just to sleep. He was knackered and he wasn’t sure how he’d get through the shift.

It was half an hour until his lunch break, but he couldn’t take it anymore. Getting Niall to cover for him, he snuck off into the staff room and curled up on the sofa. He fell asleep almost immediately, waking some time later when the door banged closed.

“Sleeping,  _ again?” _

Harry looked down on a blinking Louis. Louis rubbed his eyes, groaning softly as he sat up slightly, drawing his legs up to his chest to let Harry sit down.

“Sorry.”

“This is the second time, Louis. I’ve got to tell James.”

Harry made to stand up and Louis grabbed hold of his arm, pulling him back down, eyes wide in panic.

“No, no, Harry! Please don’t tell him. Please.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, smiling in surprise. “Alright, Lou. I was joking, it’s okay.”

Louis huffed out a sigh, smiling at Harry, relieved. “Dick.”

Louis planted his feet on the floor, resting his elbows on his knees. Harry shuffled in close, nudging Louis with his shoulder.

“Hey,” he said quietly. “Why are you always so tired, anyway?”

Louis sighed. “It’s a bit embarrassing. My little sister keeps having nightmares, see, and she only manages to get back off to sleep if she comes and sleeps in my bed. So, a lot of nights I get woken by her, and sometimes she has them again, which wakes me up a second time.”

“Oh, Lou.” Harry’s expression was so tender that Louis wanted to cry. He slipped a hand onto Louis’ thigh, squeezing gently. “That’s the loveliest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Louis avoided looking at Harry’s hand, his long fingers wrapped around his thigh. God. “Oh, give over.”

Harry stayed quiet, removing his hand after a moment and turned his face to watch Louis for a few seconds. Louis finally turned to look back at him, and Harry tilted his head slightly.

“Can I kiss you, Lou?”

Louis’ heart started to pound. Harry’s lips were parted in invitation and Louis felt his blood rushing south, praying he wouldn’t get hard just from kissing Harry. He really wanted to kiss Harry, and it dawned on him he was yet to give Harry permission.

Louis just nodded dumbly, looking down at Harry’s lips which started to purse slightly, moving closer and Louis closed his eyes and exhaled quickly through his nose when Harry’s mouth pressed against his own. Harry immediately slid a hand round the back of Louis’ neck, holding him in place as he moved his lips, pulling kiss after kiss from Louis, sloppy and wet but so, so delicious.

Harry finally pulled away. He was panting slightly, his cheeks and mouth flushed. He looked beautiful, and Louis didn’t ever want to let him go. Louis moved back in, nibbling on Harry’s bottom lip and as it trembled, Louis slipped his tongue just inside of Harry’s mouth.

“I, um…” Harry pulled away, clearing his throat. “I need to get back. I just came to have a quick drink, I’m needed to open another checkout.”

“Oh… right, right. Yeah.” Louis looked at the clock. “I should get back out, too.”

Harry licked his swollen lips, standing to his feet and straightening his polo shirt. Louis stood up and straightened his too. Harry reached up, sweeping Louis’ fringe out of his eyes. He gave a short nod, and the two of them walked towards the door. Just as Harry touched the handle, Louis grabbed his arm and spun him around. He gently pushed Harry back against the door, moving in to kiss him one more time, squeezing a hand at his hip. Harry made a sort of choked sound, before clearing his throat again and opening the door.

Louis thought himself the picture of nonchalance, but he desperately hoped nobody noticed he’d just had a snog. Surely people would notice? If their swollen, red lips weren’t enough, the smile that Louis could hardly keep off his face should have been.

“Bloody hell, Tommo,” Niall mumbled as Louis approached him, wielding a cucumber. “You’ve been gone ages. What ya been up to?!”

Louis couldn’t think up any excuse, and just garbled a few half-words before Niall spoke over him.

“Been sleeping, have ya? I don’t blame you. You look like shit.”

“Oh. Thanks, Niall,” Louis said as he finally found his words.

-

Excited energy buzzed under Louis’ skin every time he and Harry were anywhere near each other. When Louis went home that day, he’d texted Harry to say  _ that was fun :)  _ and Harry replied  _ we should do it again sometime. _ Back at work, any time Harry needed a purchase authorised Louis would go over, making sure to covertly touch Harry in some way during the process.

A couple of nights later, Louis was eating dinner with his family when Harry sent him a text.

**_H:_ ** _ Working an early tomorrow? X _

**_L:_ ** _ Nope day off babe x _

**_H:_ ** _ Wanna go out when I get off? X _

It was a certified and emphatic yes from Louis. He was relieved he’d be able to actually spend time getting ready, too. They arranged to meet in the town centre, Louis using the excuse that it was nearer to his house than the store, but in reality, he didn’t want Liam or Niall to see them. He finally confessed this to Harry when they met up.

“How come?” Harry asked, frowning.

Louis chewed his bottom lip, choosing his words carefully. “It’s just- I feel like them knowing would put pressure on us a bit. You know, it’s our first date-”

“Second.”

“Haz! It doesn’t count as a date if I was in my uniform.”

“I’ve never heard such bullshit in my life,” Harry scoffed.

“Look, it’s our  _ second _ date. I don’t want those idiots tomorrow being like, ‘How did it go? You gonna see each other again? Did you kiss? Did you shag?’”

Harry let out a choked laugh, looking down at the ground.

“You know what I mean?” Louis said, laughing slightly. “Can we figure it out for ourselves before letting them in on it?”

“Of course. Makes perfect sense.”

“Our little secret,” Louis said, grinning. “Now, how do you feel about ice skating?”

“Ice skating?” Harry repeated, widening his eyes. “I’m awful, Louis.”

“I’m not exactly expecting you to perform tricks on the ice, love.” Louis tilted his head, batting his eyelashes. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“Yeah.” Harry sighed, rolling his eyes. “Okay.”

Louis slipped his hand into Harry’s and they made their way to the ice rink. Harry chattered away for the entirety of the ten minute walk, telling Louis that he was always much better at roller skating, and that they didn’t have an ice rink where he used to live, and that it would be funny if Louis moved to the bakery department because Harry used to be a baker before he moved here.

Louis thought that maybe it was nervous chatter and he was glad Harry was doing it, because if he wasn’t, it’d be Louis doing it. They arrived at the rink and Louis insisted on paying their admission fee. They headed to get their skates and Harry eyed the blades suspiciously.

“This is so dangerous.”

“Harry, small children come ice skating. The blades are on your feet, you’re not swinging them around, or anything.”

Harry seemed unconvinced, and Louis dropped to his knees to tie Harry’s skates.

“I’ll look after you, love.” Louis pulled the laces tight and Harry winced. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Remind me again how this is a fun date?”

They got out onto the ice and after a wobbly start, Harry got into the swing of things. They’d been shuffling along the outside of the rink, clutching onto the barrier as they skated. To Louis’ delight, after about ten minutes Harry decided to let go and head a little towards the middle. He practised starting and stopping for a few minutes before whooshing himself over to where Louis was tentatively skating away from the barrier.

Louis didn’t realise in time that Harry wasn’t stopping, and he just managed to hold his arms out to catch Harry as he slammed into him, throwing them both into the barrier and then smack to the ground.

“Ah!” Harry wailed. “Ouch.”

They were in a pile on the ice, and it would’ve been erotic if it wasn’t painful and cold and Louis’ elbow wasn’t smarting, sending strange sensations of pins and needles up and down his arm. He managed to climb to his feet, clutching onto the barrier for dear life with his left hand while he held out the right one to Harry. He managed to pull Harry to his feet, too, and the two of them clung onto the barrier, panting and laughing.

“Sorry, Lou.”

“Not a problem,” Louis said with a laugh. “Shall we take a quick break?”

They managed to skate around to the rink exit, climbing into the row of plastic seats that were by the side.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked.

“Oh, I’m fine,” Louis replied, flexing his elbow. “Funny bone.”

“Ouch,” Harry said sympathetically.

“Are you hurt?”

“Nah, think I’m okay.” Harry shrugged. “Hurt my bum a bit.”

Louis tried not to grin, leaning forward to peck Harry on the cheek. He made a mental note to try to get Harry somewhere warm so there wouldn’t be so many layers between them all the time.

“Right,” Harry said, standing to his feet, seeming a little wobbly. “Let’s get back out there.”

“Really?”

“It’s fun!”

Harry had a few wobbles but managed not to fall down again and when their hour was up they left the ice, returned their skates and headed out into the cold night.

“Mind if I have a quick smoke?” Louis asked, almost apologetically. Harry shook his head.

They leaned against the side of the building as Louis lit a cigarette. Harry watched him in silence, his relentless stare slightly unnerving to Louis.

“This has been really nice,” Harry said quietly.

“Yeah.” Louis agreed. “Who knew  _ you’d _ be such good company?”

“Oh, shut up,” Harry said, grinning stupidly. “Can we go somewhere? I don’t wanna go home yet.”

“I was going to ask you if you wanted to get something to eat.”

“Great.”

Louis smiled, taking another drag from his cigarette. Harry took a step closer, slipping his hand into Louis’ empty one. Harry’s little gestures and touches made Louis all the more smitten with him and as he stubbed his cigarette out, turning his head away from Harry to blow the smoke from his lungs, he felt full of hope. Hope and promise.

Harry crowded him against the wall and kissed him, sweet and chaste to begin with, deepening as Harry gained confidence and he slipped his hand inside Louis’ open coat, sneaking a hand under his jumper and digging icy fingertips into the flesh at Louis’ hip.

“Mm, God,” Louis murmured.

Harry grinned as he pulled away slightly. “Look, I hate to be a cheap date. But I’m really craving a Big Mac.”

-

They sat down in a booth, the very same booth they’d sat in last time they’d been in here together. The fireworks felt like so long ago, now. Harry had driven Louis wild that night with his teasing and flirting, his subtle touches setting Louis on fire. That was still the case, he pondered, as Harry shuffled in close and ran the back of his index finger over Louis’ cheekbone in a tender gesture.

It felt right, being with Harry. December was round the corner, bringing with it the crazy Christmas period in the store, but it also brought the festive season: Christmas parties, New Year parties, Louis’ birthday. Louis couldn’t wait to share it all with Harry.

Harry took a bite of his Big Mac, catching Louis staring at him fondly. He winked before sticking his tongue out to lick off a stray bit of burger sauce on his cheek.

“Here. Let me.”

Louis wiped the sauce from Harry’s face with his thumb, and Harry immediately turned his head to suck Louis’ thumb into his mouth. Louis’ jaw went slack, barely stifling a whine that bubbled at the back of his throat.

“God, Harry. Don’t do this to me.” Louis pouted, eyes fixated on Harry’s mouth.

Harry released Louis’ thumb, turning his attention back to his burger, a small, satisfied smile playing on his lips.

“So, Liam still not smoking?”

Louis glared, shaking his head at Harry. Harry played the innocent, taking another bite of his burger and looking at Louis expectantly, waiting for a response.

“No. He’s not. He’s been very good.” Louis paused to bite into a few chips. “I might try to quit. It’d be nice to not have to go outside as it gets colder.”

“Mm.” Harry smiled. “Then you can spend more time in the warmth of the staff room. With me.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah. Or sleeping.”

Louis pouted, throwing a chip at him.

Louis walked Harry home and they stopped at the end of the street to snog, Harry’s mouth eager and hot, intent bubbling under the surface. Louis was dizzy. He really, really wanted to take it further, but they both lived with their parents, which was kind of awkward. His hands were tied. They’d just have to wait for an opportunity.

“Night, Lou,” Harry said, making no move to pull away from Louis. “Text me later.”

“Okay.”

Harry kissed him again, briefly nibbling on Louis’ bottom lip before turning away without another word, striding home. The tension inside of Louis made him want to cry in frustration, pushing his face into his scarf and slumping off home.

-

Louis literally didn’t stop thinking about Harry. He thought about him while brushing his teeth, he thought about him while he was eating breakfast, and he thought about him in the shower (twice). He thought about him while he washed his hands in the toilets at work, and felt like he’d been caught out when Harry walked in, smirking immediately upon seeing him.

“Well, hello.”

Louis crossed the small room in no time at all, pressing Harry against the door and kissing him.

“Mm, Lou.” Harry placed a hand on Louis’ chest. “Come on, someone’s gonna come in.”

“So?”

“So, I thought you didn’t want anybody to know.”

Louis groaned, stepping back and grabbing Harry by the collar of his green polo shirt. He pulled him into the cubicle at the far end of the toilets, locking the door. The cubicle doors were floor to ceiling; there’s no way they’d get caught.

Harry was staring at Louis in expectation, eyes wide.

“Don’t panic,” Louis said, tilting his head and smiling. “I just wanna kiss you in private.”

Harry smiled, closing the gap between them. They kissed, slower than usual. Louis took his time to get to know Harry, his mouth, his movements, what made him tick. He discovered that tickling the point of his tongue along Harry’s top lip made him moan loudly, which was interesting. Louis’ blood was rushing south, and fast. He rutted his hips up against Harry’s, feeling that he was, at least, in a similar predicament.

“Lou.  _ God,  _ Lou.” Harry sighed. “Louis, we start work in ten minutes. Don’t get me all worked up, please.”

“Been thinking about you so much.”

“Me too. Loads.” Harry gasped as Louis started to kiss and lick at his neck. “Lou, come on.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Louis whined as he dragged his mouth away from Harry. “God, I want you.”

Harry was quiet for a beat. “Want you, too.”

“Soon, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They carefully exited the cubicle, fixing their hair and clothes, shyly adjusting themselves to hide their arousal. Harry cleared his throat, nodding at Louis as he exited the toilets first. Louis looked at himself in the mirror, taking a deep breath. He couldn’t help but let out a small laugh before schooling his expression, making his way to the exit.

-

The boys all took another trip to the cinema, Louis being adamant about not seeing a scary film for Harry’s sake. He sneakily placed his hand on Harry’s knee during the film, careful not to let the other boys see and slowly ran his hand up his thigh. Harry began to fidget, shaking his other knee compulsively and trying to control his breathing.

“Louis!” he hissed quietly as Louis’ fingertips grazed the top of his thigh. “This isn’t fair.”

Louis squeezed Harry’s thigh for emphasis, turning to look at him. Harry’s eyes were pleading, flickering down to Louis’ lips and back up to his eyes.

“All in due time, babe.”

“Lou,” Harry whined.

Louis leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Behave yourself.” He pressed a soft kiss on Harry’s cheek beside his ear.

Once the film was over and the boys left the cinema, Louis pushed his hands into his pockets to help him resist temptation. Niall headed home, Liam and Louis walking Harry home.

“Night, Liam.” Harry hugged Liam, staring at Louis over his shoulder. “See you soon.”

“Night, mate.”

Harry and Liam broke apart and Liam stood aside as Harry embraced Louis.

“Goodnight, babe,” Louis said softly.

“Night. Will you call me later?”

“Sure.”

Harry hummed before darting his tongue out to draw Louis’ earlobe between his teeth, nibbling ever so lightly. Louis moaned in surprise, going slightly limp in Harry’s arms. And then Harry was gone, walking down the street and waving over his shoulder. Louis avoided eye contact with Liam.

-

_ “Well, you’re not the only one who can tease, Louis.” _

“Don’t I just know it? I wanna be alone with you, Haz.” Louis sighed. “Wanna touch you.”

_ “Me too.” _

“Fuck, Harry.” Louis took a deep breath. “I really like you.”

_ “Yeah?” _ Harry replied.  _ “I like you too.” _

Louis smiled widely, turning over in his bed. “Well, I’m glad that’s sorted.”

_ “I got an email about the Christmas party. You going?” _

“Yeah, it’s always great fun.”

_ “Will I be allowed? Since I’m under 18?” _

“Yeah. They might tell the bar staff not to serve you, though. No getting drunk for my Hazza.”

_ “I can cope with that. As long as I’m with you.” _

“I’ll be there, babe.”

_ “Good. So… yours, am I?” _

“Um- I meant, like… just…” Louis rolled his eyes at himself. “You know. You are if you want to be.”

_ “In that case, I’m all yours.” _

_ - _

“Louis! That’s your third cup of coffee. Slow down.”

“I’m so tired, Mum.”

Daisy had had her nightmare again, and Louis felt like shit. Knowing he’d see Harry was the only thing that kept him from pulling a sickie. He arrived at work, yawning, and as he walked into the locker room he was cheered to see Harry. Topless.

“Well, hello!”

He’d somehow managed up until now to not see Harry get changed, and it was a wonderful sight. Harry was beaming, arms already slotted in his green polo shirt, ready to pull over his head.

“Hello, Louis.” Harry pulled his polo on, earning a  _ boo _ from Louis.

“Anyone here?”

“Nope.” Harry held his arms out and Louis moved into him, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and kissing him sweetly. “I missed you.”

“Missed you, too.”

When they kissed again, it was full of intent, quickly growing hot and eager. Louis felt like a coiled spring, and it clouded his judgment as he pushed Harry up against the lockers and moved his mouth to his neck. He quickly slipped his hands under Harry’s polo, roaming his hands over hot skin and biting down on Harry’s collarbone.

“Ah! Lou.”

Louis withdrew, looking at Harry. “I wanna touch you.”

Harry stared at Louis with wide, dark eyes, nodding.

Louis slid his hand down and ran his fingers over the prominent bulge in Harry’s work trousers, cupping and squeezing gently and Harry let out a whine.

“You like that, baby? Feels good?”

“Feels so fucking good, Louis.” Harry closed his eyes, moving his hips forward into Louis’ grip.

“You want a bit more?” Louis asked, and Harry nodded quickly. “Yeah?”

Harry was panting as Louis’ fingers fumbled at the button and zip of his trousers. Louis kept eye contact to check for any signs of discomfort from Harry, but they never came. He slipped his right hand between Harry’s trousers and boxers, groaning with lust as his fingers curled around the line of Harry’s hard cock, his boxers hot and damp with sweat.

“God, Lou, fuck me. Want you to fuck me.”

“Can’t now, babe. You know I can’t. I want to.” Louis pressed a sweet kiss to the corner of Harry’s panting mouth. “We’re gonna find a way, yeah?”

“Okay.”

“We have to stop now, love. Anyone could walk in,” Louis whispered. Harry let out a low moan at this, and Louis’ eyebrows shot up. “Do you like that?”

“Hm? N-no…”

“Like the idea of getting caught? Someone catching you being  _ naughty?” _

“Fuck,” Harry murmured. “Go on.”

“Like the thought of someone walking in and seeing you like this? Hot and flustered? My hand in your trousers?”

Harry bucked his hips and Louis’ heart was hammering in his chest. This was the most excited he’d been in a long time, but, Harry’s clear arousal aside, they really did need to stop.

There was a thump outside and Louis quickly withdrew his hand, regretfully zipping a protesting Harry’s trousers up.

Harry huffed. “Louis!”

“Plenty of time, okay?” Louis smiled, trying to ignore the electricity in the room, not to mention the two huge boners. “My hand will be  _ inside _ your boxers, next time.”

Harry whined. “Lou, I’m so horny.”

“I have to go.” Louis pouted, pinching Harry’s cheek. “Catch you later, though.”

“Gonna have to have a wank in the toilets, now.”

Louis groaned. “Don’t put that image in my head, babe.” He leaned in, kissing Harry on the cheek. “You be good, and  _ maybe _ I’ll see you later.”

Harry’s eyes widened at this, and Louis left the locker room with a grin on his face, reluctantly heading to start his shift.

-

Liam walked past Louis and,  _ Jesus.  _ Louis teased him all the time about smelling of fish, but he really, really smelt of fish.

“Oh my God, Liam!” Louis held his breath. “What the fuck?”

“I’ve had a busy morning, Louis,” Liam said, wiggling his fingers towards Louis’ face childishly.

“You’re disgusting.”

“You heard Craig’s leaving? I wonder who they’ll make bakery manager.”

“Hm.” Louis nodded. “I was kind of considering it. Change of scene.”

“Oh, I, erm… was thinking about it, too.”

“Aw!” Louis said. “What about the fish?”

“They’ll survive.” Liam pulled a face. “Um… or not, since they’re… already dead.”

“Well, I hope one of us gets it.” Louis smiled warmly. “I’ll be perfectly happy to lose to you.”

“Same, mate. So, Harry was asking after you earlier.”

“Yeah?” Louis raised his eyebrows, a veil of nonchalance on his face. “What was he asking?”

“Just how long you’ve worked here, how long we’ve been friends and stuff. He seemed really interested in learning about you, man. When are you gonna ask him out?”

Louis felt a pang of guilt. Liam and Niall were going to kill him when they found out. The thing was, the whole no pressure thing was working great for him. He was so glad they’d decided to keep it a secret, despite Liam’s innocent blinking causing his stomach to twist uncomfortably.

“Leave it, Liam. Sometimes you’ve got to take these things slow, you know.”

“What are we talking about?” Harry popped up behind Louis and gave him a fright and he clutched at his chest. “Sorry, Lou.”

“Just chatting. You, erm, off on lunch?”

“Yeah.” Harry was trying not to smile. “Taking yours any time soon?”

“Maybe in a bit, yeah.”

“Alright.” Harry squeezed the back of Louis’ arm pointedly. “See you guys later. Liam, mate. You really stink.”

“I know,” Liam said, sighing defeatedly.

Harry headed off to lunch and Liam started talking about something that Niall said to him earlier, but Louis wasn’t listening. Energy was thrumming under his skin, slight arousal tickling at him. The urge to race off, hot on Harry’s heels was maddening. He’d been thinking about him all morning and all the things they could get up to…

“Right, I’m starving. I’m heading off for lunch.”

“Didn’t you say James wanted you to go a bit later because-”

“I don’t care, I’m ravenous.”

He found Harry sitting in the staff room with a handful of their colleagues. He was laughing along with some story Dean from frozen foods was telling, eating a sandwich from a Tupperware box. He looked up as Louis poked his head round the door, pouting and putting his sandwich down, closing the box.

Louis retreated, making his way to the staff toilets. He waited outside, watching down the corridor for Harry to peek out of the staff room. When he did, Louis darted into the toilets.

“Lou?” Harry came in a few seconds later, wide eyed. “Wasn’t sure if you’d come on your lunch yet.”

“I couldn’t wait.” Louis flicked his eyes to the end cubicle. “Wanna come for a cuddle?”

Harry grinned, body seeming tense as his eyes danced in the light. He followed Louis into the cubicle, thumping his back against the door as Louis turned the lock.

“Missed you,” Harry said quietly. “Fuck, I haven’t stopped thinking about you.”

“Me neither.” Louis pressed his body against Harry’s and grazed his lips on his. “Been thinking about what I want to do to you.”

“Yeah? Tell me.”

“God…  _ everything, _ Harry.” He kissed Harry, hot and deep. He ran his hand down Harry’s body, snaking his fingers around his quickly hardening cock. “Wanna touch you, want you in my mouth, God, anything. Anything to get you off, babe, wanna see you fall apart.”

Harry closed his eyes and his brow furrowed. “I want it. Please. Want you.”

Louis kissed Harry again, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers. Harry inhaled sharply as Louis’ fingers teased the waistband of his boxers, hand slipping inside and gripping his cock. Harry threw his head back, clunking it against the door and letting out a loud groan.

“Shh!” Louis hushed, smirking. “What if someone hears you?”

Harry looked at Louis darkly and he couldn’t work out if it was lust or a glare, but either way Louis started to twist his hand up and down Harry’s shaft. Harry bucked his hips, staring intently at Louis’ face and whining helplessly. He reached down to push at his trousers and boxers, freeing his cock with Louis’ hand wrapped around it.

“Oh,” Louis rasped. “Gorgeous.”

_ “You _ are.”

Louis kissed Harry’s neck which was beginning to sheen with sweat. As he pumped his hand up and down, Harry was emitting little puffs of breath into Louis’ hair and Louis felt like he was losing his mind a bit. He sped up, becoming rougher with his hand movements and Harry groaned loudly.

“Sound amazing, baby.” Louis panted into Harry’s ear. “God, when will I get to fuck you?”

Louis dazedly tried to search his brain for a solution. His house was always occupied by someone, often by a gaggle of loud siblings. He was reluctant, even in his highly aroused state, to entertain the idea of fucking Harry for the first time in the toilets.

Harry’s little noises started to become strained, and Louis reckoned he wasn’t too far from coming. He kissed him before nibbling on his bottom lip, tugging it between his teeth when there was a bang as someone came through the outer door into the toilets, humming to themselves.

Louis stilled his hand, and they stared at each other, wide eyed. Harry’s eyes were glazed over. He looked absolutely wrecked, and Louis quietly exhaled a  _ shh _ against his lips. Harry’s eyelids dropped, eyes rolling to the back of his head as Louis started to move his hand ever so slightly.

Louis tried to work out who was in the toilets from the humming but he couldn’t. Harry looked extremely strained and Louis released his lip, pulling away and placing his left palm flat against Harry’s mouth to silence him, just in case.

Harry groaned against his hand. Louis silently shushed him with a grin. Whoever was outside the door was washing their hands, pulling a paper towel from the dispenser and then they were heading out. As the door banged closed, Louis released Harry’s mouth and Harry let out an exhilarated giggle.

“I nearly came on the spot, Lou.” Harry’s blushed cheeks were blotchy and his lips red and swollen. He looked positively indecent and Louis wanted more.

“Turn over, babe.”

“Hm?”

Louis released his grip on Harry’s cock, gently maneuvering him to turn around. Louis pulled Harry’s work polo up and over his head, putting the toilet lid down and placing Harry’s top on it. He then removed his own polo, chucking it on top of Harry’s and unzipping his own trousers.

Harry braced himself against the door with his forearms, his own trousers and boxers sitting just under the curve of his bum. Louis pulled his own trousers and underwear down, letting them fall to his ankles. He yanked Harry’s clothes down further, too. As much as Harry enjoyed the idea of getting caught, Louis didn’t want to risk either of them going back out onto the floor with come on their uniform.

Louis pressed his chest against Harry’s back and the sensation was delicious on his flushed, sensitive skin. He nestled his hard cock between Harry’s arse cheeks and Harry whined, pushing back into the contact.

“Oh, God, Lou…”

Louis was so worked up that he had to concentrate on not coming on the spot. He wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock once again, tugging and twisted as he started to rut into Harry’s arse. Harry rocked his hips back and forth, gurgling noises spilling from his throat as he bucked into Louis’ hand, pushing back into Louis’ cock.

Harry started to tremble, banging a fist against the door and Louis bit down on his shoulder as Harry came with a shout, trembling so hard that Louis thought he might collapse.

Harry managed to stay on his feet, panting heavily and sticking his bum out for Louis. Louis rutted against him erratically, digging his fingertips into Harry’s hips and biting his lip as he watched Harry’s pert bum move under the pressure. He started to come with a stifled grunt, splashing on the small of Harry’s back and Harry let out a pitiful whine.

“Harry,” Louis slurred. “So sexy.”

Harry groaned quietly, and Louis stepped back, pulling a few sheets of toilet tissue from the dispenser and wiped down Harry’s back. He flipped him over and cleaned his chest and stomach, smiling as he felt Harry watching his every move.

He looked up, making eye contact with Harry before pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

“You’re amazing,” Louis whispered.

“You are,” Harry replied.

Louis regretfully pulled his boxers and trousers up, wincing as he tucked his cock away. Harry did the same, taking his work polo as Louis handed to him.

“This was fun,” Louis said, grinning. “Same time tomorrow?”

“I’ll die if we do this every day.”

Louis pulled his own work polo over his head, straightening it out. “Me too.”

They carefully exited the toilets, casually strolling into the staff room and catching the attention of exactly nobody. Louis quickly scarfed down his lunch, feeling particularly hungry after their antics.

-

It was the morning of the Christmas party, and it was also Louis’ day off. It was a Sunday - the store closed at 6pm on Sundays so it was the best day for it - and Louis woke up not long before midday. He was sipping a cup of tea in the conservatory, the winter sun illuminating his surroundings and he felt at peace. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he pulled it out.

**_H:_ ** _ Can’t wait for tonight!!! _

**_H:_ ** _ Can I call you?? _

Louis smiled to himself, pressing the call button

_ “Hi!” _

“Hi, love. Thought you were working today?”

_ “On my break. What’s the plan for tonight?” _

“Coming to meet the three of you at work. I’ll get there about half six, no worries if you’re not ready yet.”

_ “Great! So we can go together, without it looking like we’re going together.” _

“Exactly,” Louis replied, smiling to himself. “How’s work?”

_ “Shit without you here.” _

“Awww.”

_ “Can I ask you something?” _

“Course, babe.”

Harry sniffed.  _ “Um, well. I’m having a great time with you. I really like you. I was just wondering… if you, um…” _

“Harry?” Louis replied, the smile evident in his voice. “You wanna be my boyfriend?”

Harry sighed in relief.  _ “Yes. I’d love to.” _

“Great. I’m having a great time with you, too.”

_ “We should go out again next week. Maybe somewhere that I won’t go home with bruises from.” _

Louis laughed lightly, flexing his toes languidly in the fluffy rug below. “That’s fair.”

-

Louis arrived at the store, coming in through the back entrance. He headed into the locker room, finding some of his male colleagues in there, but none of his friends. He found them in the staff room.

Niall was straightening his hair and Liam was styling his. Harry was sitting on the sofa, nose in his phone, chewing gum and laughing at a joke Niall had just finished telling.

“Tommo!” Niall cheered, nearly burning his face on his straighteners.

Harry looked up, smiling widely, cheeks dimpling.

“Hiya, mate.” Liam gave a brief wave, picking up a can of gin and tonic, swigging from it. “We won’t be long.”

“Fuck,” Niall muttered. “Liam, do you have hairspray? Phil has mine.”

“Nope, sorry. Wax.”

Niall turned to Harry and looked at him questioningly.

“I used yours, remember?” Harry said.

Niall sighed, switching his straighteners off and leaving the room. Louis sat down next to Harry, an inch between their thighs. Harry looked up at him, throwing him a secret smile.

“You look nice, Louis,” Liam said, looking at him in the reflection of the mirror. “That suit looks expensive.”

Louis snorted, looking down at his navy suit. “It’s from Topman.”

“Yeah, you look nice,” Harry said.

Louis turned to look at Harry. He was wearing black skinny jeans, skin tight around his thighs, which was lovely. He wore a pink satin shirt which was open down to about half way.

“Are you gonna finish getting dressed, or…?”

Harry looked at him, indignant. “I’m ready.”

Louis smirked. “Won’t you be a bit cold?”

“I’ve got a jacket.”

“Well-”

“Just going for a wee,” Liam informed them, jogging out of the room and as soon as they were alone, Louis slid close to Harry, giving him a lingering kiss and sliding a hand between his thighs.

“Hi, darling,” Louis said quietly.

“Mm, hi.”

“Miss me?” Louis teased.

“Always.” Harry looked down at Louis’ hand, letting out a quiet moan. “Don’t get me all worked up, Lou. No time to run off to the loo together.”

“Alright, alright.” Louis slid his hand down towards Harry’s knee before removing it altogether.

“Hey, do you wanna share a cab tonight?” Harry asked. “Assume you won’t want to walk back, we’ll be quite far from yours.”

“Oh, um…” Louis cleared his throat, suddenly nervous. “Well, since I do live so far from the party and I’m working in the morning, I booked myself a hotel room.”

“Oh.”

“I just… I didn’t want to tell you and make you think that I  _ expected _ you to come back with me or anything.” Louis smiled placatingly at a frowning Harry. “It’s just, we’ve not spoken about that stuff except in the heat of the moment and I didn’t want to put any pressure or expectations on you.”

Harry just nodded, and Louis’ heart jolted. Was Harry upset? Louis grabbed hold of Harry’s hand, squeezing it.

“You’re very welcome to come with me if you want. Even if it’s just to sleep. It’s entirely up to you. Okay?”

Harry nodded again, this time with a small smile. Louis kissed him on the cheek and just as he pulled away, he heard the door opening and put space in between the two of them just as Niall strolled back in.

-

They had a sit down meal before the real party started. Louis was sulking because he’d been put on a different table to Harry, but at least he was sitting with Niall.

“Gonna eat your potatoes?”

“Yes, Niall.” Louis glared at him, pulling his plate a little closer.

“I can’t believe they put Liam and Harry on different tables to us,” Niall grumbled. “I bet James had something to do with it.”

Louis shrugged. “I doubt it. He doesn’t do much to separate us at work, no matter how much he complains.”

He turned around and looked over to Harry, two tables over. He was surprised to see Harry already staring at him. They exchanged smiles, affection bubbling in Louis’ stomach.

“Still got a massive crush on Harry, then?” Niall teased.

“Fuck off.”

“That’s a yes,” Niall said with a smirk.

Louis sighed. “Well, he’s fit and he’s a lot of fun.” Louis remembered their encounter in the toilets and blushed slightly.

“Well, I hate to tell ya, mate. But I think he’s seeing someone.”

“What?” Louis’ eyes darted to Niall’s.

“I keep catching him staring down at his phone with this massive smile on his face. And the other day I heard him on the phone, talking to someone, and... I definitely don’t think he’s single man. I’m sorry.”

Louis tried to school his expression. Had his cheeks reddened? He shrugged and popped a potato into his mouth.

“Well, damn. Lost my chance.”

-

By the time he managed to get his hands on his  _ boyfriend, _ Louis was finishing his third drink and trying to decide what to drink for his fourth. Harry had taken a few sips of Louis’ beer, but aside from that he’d drunk no alcohol. Louis was glad they’d just eaten, feeling pleasantly buzzed but not drunk, and as they danced, he found himself brave enough to grab Harry by the hips and pull him close.

“You look so good tonight, baby,” Louis rasped in Harry’s ear as they danced, Harry’s back pressed firmly against Louis’ front. “God, I’d love to bend you over and smack your arse in front of everybody here.”

Harry let out a loud cackle, dropping his head back onto Louis’ shoulder. “Calm down, love.”

“You drive me wild. I can’t help it.”

Harry hummed, arching his back and pushing his bum against Louis’ crotch. The effect was dizzying on Louis; he already wanted to grab Harry’s hand and drag him straight out of that party.

The song changed to a heavy trance track, and Louis whooped with joy. He and Harry started to dance, bodies bumping into each other as they moved with the beat. Harry started to jump up and down, his hair sweeping left to right and Louis couldn’t help but grin fondly. Harry spun around mid-air, facing Louis and they sang in each other’s faces as people crowded around them. Their colleagues surrounded them on all sides, but Louis only had eyes for his beautiful, elated Harry.

The beat transformed into a mid-tempo, sexy track and Louis pulled Harry close again. He sighed in his ear.

“God, I wanna kiss you.”

Harry put his arms loosely around Louis neck. “The longer you hold off, the better it’ll be.”

Louis hummed skeptically. “You want another drink?”

“Yeah, let’s head to the bar.”

Louis got the drinks in, a vodka and orange and an orange juice. He switched the glasses, to Harry’s amusement, and sipped at his orange juice, disinterested.

“This is awful. How have you not drunk all night?”

“No bloody choice!” Harry laughed.

“I’m gonna go for a wee,” Louis said. “Back in a sec.”

When Louis returned from the toilets, he found Harry giggling at the bar with Liam.

“Where have you two been?” Liam asked as Louis returned.

“We’ve been dancing, Li. You should try it. Actually… no you shouldn’t.”

“Hey,” Liam said, trying not to giggle. “James is  _ so drunk. _ It’s hilarious. He actually fell asleep for like, two minutes and someone drew dicks on his face.”

Louis pulled a face and shook his head, which made Harry giggle stupidly.

“Come hang out with me and Niall. Niall’s on the gin, he’s having a great time.”

“Um… maybe in a bit. Go find him, and we’ll see you in a few minutes.”

Liam saluted, disappearing into the crowd.

“Bless him,” Harry said, grinning. “You don’t have any intention of going to find them, do you?”

“Absolutely not. In fact… this party is buzzing, but I was wondering if you’d like to go somewhere a bit quieter.”

“Like where?” Harry asked, tilting his head and feigning ignorance.

“Look, I’ve got beers back at my room. No pressure, as I said before. I’d just really like to go somewhere quiet and chat, you know. Get a bit drunk with you.”

Harry just smiled, watching Louis fondly as he spoke. Louis shrugged once he’d finished speaking with no response from Harry.

“So, what do you think?” he prompted.

“Can we stop off at an off licence and buy loads of chocolate?”

“Um… yeah, if you want.”

So they snuck out, trying not to let anybody see them leave together, especially not so early on in the night. Louis’ hotel was near to a petrol station so they bought £6 worth of chocolate bars, finally getting into Louis’ room with Harry grinning stupidly.

“We should break all these chocolate bars up and put them in a bowl,” Harry mused, throwing the carrier bag of chocolate down on the bed.

“What makes you think we’ll find a bowl in here?” Louis teased. He approached Harry with a smile, placing his hands on Harry’s hips. “If I haven’t already told you, you look gorgeous tonight.”

“Oh, thanks.”

“Who knew you’d clean up so well?!”

“Oi.” Harry swatted Louis on the shoulder. “Don’t lie. You knew.”

“Of course I did.” Louis leaned forward and kissed him for the first time since they left the party, and as he pulled away, smiling, he sighed contentedly. “Been dying to do that all night.”

Harry licked his lips, pulling Louis closer.

“You were getting me so hard on that dancefloor.” He dropped his head to mouth at Louis’ neck. “Might’ve come in my pants if we stayed much longer.”

Louis hummed in amusement, slipping his fingers into the hair at the back of Harry’s neck. Blood was quickly rushing south as Harry grazed his teeth along the hot skin of Louis’ neck, and he sighed as he stepped backwards.

“Fancy a beer?” Louis asked, watching as Harry swallowed and nodded.

As badly as Louis wanted to get Harry into bed, he wanted to stretch the night out a bit. It seemed that he and Harry were a sure thing tonight, but he wanted to set the tone a bit. Harry was young and Louis wanted to make their first time together as special as possible.

Kicking their shoes off and discarding their suit jackets the boys sat on the bed, knees touching as they each opened a can. Louis grabbed the remote control and switched the TV on.

“Right,” Harry said, reaching for the carrier bag of chocolate bars. “What do you want?”

“I mean, you’re the one who insisted on getting chocolate. Can I just have a bite of whatever you choose?”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Are you one of those people who has to always eat other people’s food?”

“Excuse me,” Louis said, turning to Harry. “I just want to  _ share. _ Why is it bad to want to share a chocolate bar with my  _ boyfriend?” _

At that, Harry beamed stupidly. Louis cracked a smile too, realising it was the first time he’d said the word face to face.

“Fair. I’d love to share a chocolate bar with my boyfriend,” Harry replied, staring at Louis with the bag of chocolate sitting between his legs, forgotten.

“Good boy. Sharing is important in a relationship.”

Harry continued to stare at Louis, grinning as he blindly reached into the bag and pulled out a chocolate bar. He finally looked down to see he’d pulled out a Twix. He opened the wrapper, pulling one of the bars out.

“Open up,” Harry said to Louis. “Got a finger for you.”

Louis eyes widened and he laughed in surprise. “Harry! Cheeky boy.”

Harry smiled, satisfied as he fed the chocolate to Louis. Louis winked as he wrapped his lips around the chocolate, biting down and chewing.

“See. Sharing is caring.”

-

Half an hour later, they were both on their second beer and they had found a film to watch. Harry was slumped against Louis’ ribs, Louis’ hand in his hair with his fingers lazily tangling in the curls.

“I don’t get it. If she fancies him, why is she hiding when she sees him in the street?”

“God knows, babe. Plot point, I suppose.”

Harry snorted in amusement. “I don’t know why I love rom coms so much, most of them don’t make any sense.”

“They prey on our need to believe true love exists.”

Harry sat up, widening his eyes at Louis. “God, alright Mr Skeptic. I’m going for a wee.”

Louis smiled softly, watching Harry trot off to the bathroom. He checked his phone while Harry was gone, seeing several texts from both Liam and Niall asking where he was, were  _ they _ were. Disappearing together so early in the night probably wasn’t the most discreet move, but Louis found himself none too bothered.

Harry returned and Louis felt the fizzle of infatuation and lust inside of him, or was that the alcohol? Harry climbed on the bed on his knees, kissing Louis before settling back next to him.

“Did I miss anything important?”

“Hm?”

“In the film.” Harry nudged Louis.

“Oh. Sorry, I was checking my phone. Safe to say the other two noticed we’d gone missing.”

“Oops.” Harry grinned. “Oh, crap. I should text my mum and tell her that I-”

Harry abruptly fell silent, hand stilled in his pocket as he reached for his phone. Louis raised an eyebrow in question.

“Um-” Harry resumed. “What should I tell her?”

Louis smiled softly, reaching out for Harry’s other hand. “Whatever you want. I’d love you to stay, if you’d like to.”

Harry nodded. “Okay, I’ll stay. Thank you.”

Harry quickly tapped a text out to his mum before abandoning his phone on the bedside table. He shuffled closer to Louis so their bodies were pressed together, taking his hand in his.

“Did you tell me what shift you’re working tomorrow?” Louis asked.

“I’m on an early, too.”

“Nice! We can head in together.”

“Yeah, because  _ that _ won’t make people talk.” Harry laughed.

“Oh, who cares.” Louis shrugged, leaning over to grab his beer from his own bedside table. “Besides, we’re friends anyway. Plausible deniability.”

“It was such a turn on, the other day,” Harry rasped, turning his head. Louis could feel Harry’s hot breath on his cheek. “Going out onto the floor with everyone not knowing what we’d been doing.”

“I know,” Louis replied quietly. “I was sure someone would be able to tell. But no one batted an eyelid.”

“And now…” Harry kissed Louis’ jaw. “They’re all out dancing and drinking at the party. No idea what we’re up to.”

Louis closed his eyes, squeezing at Harry’s hand. Harry’s mouth was on his neck, making his way down to his collarbone. He used his one free hand to flick open a couple of Louis’ shirt buttons.

“God. Done this before?” Louis teased.

Harry lifted his head, looking in Louis’ eyes. “Oh, shut up,” he replied softly, kissing Louis on the mouth. He took his hand out of Louis’, using both hands to finish unbuttoning his shirt. Louis watched as Harry slid a hand down his body, stilling at his hip as he kissed down his body, stopping to lick over a nipple and Louis squirmed, letting out a little moan.

“Harry…”

Harry moved up to kiss him as he unbuttoned Louis’ trousers. Louis felt dizzy as he felt Harry slip a hand in, groping at Louis’ hard cock eagerly through his boxers.  _ Is this it? _ Louis thought,  _ is this finally it? _ He had tried not to let himself get his hopes up about anything happening, and he’d have been fine with it, but this was definitely happening.

Harry yanked down Louis’ trousers, throwing them in a heap on the floor before pulling his boxers down. He swallowed, staring at Louis’ cock, hard and strained against his stomach.

“God,” Harry muttered.

“You too, Haz. Off.”

Harry backed off the bed and quickly shed his clothing. Slipping his socks off, he cleared his throat before standing up straight. Harry seemed slightly self conscious about being on display, but Louis hoped his own expression mirrored how awestruck he felt. Although Harry was awkward and lanky, his shoulders were broad and a modest set of abs were starting to peek through. A light dusting of hair trailed down from his belly button, and Louis licked his lips.

“Come here, babe,” Louis said quietly.

Harry slid back onto the bed, pressing skin against Louis’ as he moved up to kiss him. Louis propped himself on his side, pushing Harry down gently and sliding on top of him. He ran a hand slowly down Harry’s side, stopping to squeeze at his hip.

“Harry?”

“Mm, Louis.”

“Harry?” Louis squeezed again. “We, um… we never spoke about… have you done this before my darling?”

The ghost of a frown knitted Harry’s eyebrows together. “Hm? Yeah. Lost my virginity when I was fifteen.”

“Fifteen?” Louis replied in surprise, moving his head away to raise his eyebrows at Harry.

“Yeah, with my boyfriend.” Harry looked down at Louis’ lips, groaning in need.  _ “Louis.” _

“Your boyfriend?”

“Ex. Obviously.” Harry bucked his hips. “Can we talk about this later?”

“Sorry, sorry.”

Louis kissed him once again, pointedly grinding down on him and when Harry’s throat emitted a strained whine, Louis smiled against Harry’s lips.

“Louis, want you. I can’t… can’t wait.”

“Alright, baby,” Louis soothed. “Gonna fetch some things from the bathroom, okay?”

Harry nodded, looking like he might cry as Louis moved away from him. He wrapped a hand around his cock, loosely fisting over it as Louis scurried into the bathroom, grabbing lube and a condom from his overnight bag. He hurried back as quickly as he could.

Harry’s eyes were firmly planted on him, writhing slightly as his hand ran over his shaft. His front teeth were digging firmly into his bottom lip and Louis could have come on the spot at the sight.

“Wait for me, love,” Louis teased softly as he rejoined Harry on the bed. “You look incredible, can’t wait to be inside of you.”

Louis quickly drizzled lube onto his fingers. Harry just watched, lifting his knees and shifting his bum as if in invitation. Louis felt half mad with desire and lust, and he abruptly pushed a finger between Harry’s cheeks, making him wince.

“Sorry, baby.” He kissed Harry’s jaw as his fingertip circled his rim. Harry’s face relaxed, falling slack as his eyes fluttered closed and he exhaled with a strained sigh. Louis slowly pushed his finger in up to the first knuckle and the delicious feeling of Harry encompassing him made his cock twitch.

He continued to open Harry up slowly, speeding up after the second finger when Harry started to fidget, becoming whiny and needy. When Louis added a third finger, Harry started desperately pushing himself as best he could down onto Louis’ fingers, chasing gratification.

“Lou, Louis. Please.”

“You sure you’re ready, babe?”

Harry nodded quickly, staring into Louis’ eyes, almost defiant. Yet another surge of arousal hit Louis and he struggled to control himself as he pulled his fingers carefully from Harry, quickly wiping them on the sheet before grabbing the condom. He took a breath to steady his hands as he ripped the corner from the foil packet, pulling it out and rolling it down his shaft. Harry helpfully handed him the lube and Louis clenched his teeth as he dragged a wet hand over his sensitive cock.

“Baby?” Louis kissed Harry to gain his full attention. “Tell me if I hurt you or you don’t like someth-”

“Louis! Thank you, you’re amazing, please just fuck me.”

Louis sighed with a slight laugh, reaching down between their bodies to guide himself into Harry. He felt like he was about to lose it when his tip nudged against Harry’s hole, pushing in with a gasp.

_ “Fuck,  _ baby. Feel so good.” Louis mouthed at Harry’s neck, pressing his lips to his throat and feeling him swallow. Harry wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist, tightening them and pulling him close. Louis started to move as best he could, quick, shallow thrusts of his hips causing Harry to huff out little breathy whines.

Louis shifted slightly, drawing Harry up with him. He slowed, pulling out halfway and slamming back into Harry. Harry’s eyes widened before they rolled up to the ceiling and Louis’ panting lips twitched with a smile.

“Louis,” Harry croaked, hips jumping as Louis wrapped a hand around his cock, rock solid and standing away slightly from his body. “Oh, fuck.”

“Shit.” Louis found himself trembling slightly as he pulled back again, slamming into Harry with more force. Every thrust felt electric, and as the need to release began to coil inside of him, he closed his eyes. “Not gonna last long, Harry. Been waiting to fuck you for ages.”

Harry didn’t seem too concerned, still lifting his hips, chasing pleasure. Louis sped up his thrusts, starting to pound hard and fast into Harry who was arching his back, moaning obscenely. After a few more thrusts he’d been moved so far up the bed that his head started to knock against the headboard. Louis started to slow, but Harry continued to moan and whine, kicking his heels on Louis’ bum to encourage him to continue.

Harry reached up, tangling his fingers in Louis’ hair, anchoring himself by tugging and suddenly, without warning Louis was coming, pulsing inside of Harry as he swore loudly and repeatedly.

“Oh, my God,” Harry panted. “You look so fucking sexy. Wanna come. Look at you.”

_ “Oh,”  _ Louis whined, left arm shakily holding him up above Harry while his right hand moved at lightning speed over Harry’s cock, hips still thrusting. “You’re amazing.”

Harry released Louis’ hair, reaching down to tweak his own nipples. He cried out in what looked like pain but then he was coming, arching his back and spilling onto his own body, a splash of come reaching all the way up to his jaw. Louis slowed his hips, pulling out and finally collapsing on top of Harry, exhausted from the exertion.

“Oh, babe,” Louis sighed. “I came way too fast, I’m sorry.”

Harry just placed his palms over his face, entirely concealing his expression. Louis watched him, waiting patiently until Harry slid his hands down his face, turning to look at him.

“Louis, that was amazing.” He let out a little giggle. “Shit, that was the best moment of my life.”

Louis laughed, delighted. “Does your head not hurt, babe? I’m sorry.”

“No, fuck, that was  _ so hot.” _

“Noted.” Louis smiled softly. “Thanks for coming back with me.”

Harry turned to nuzzle his nose in Louis’ hair, damp with sweat though it was, kissing his temple.

“So glad I met you.”

Something new and frankly frightening bubbled in Louis’ stomach. He adored this boy, he adored him a lot. The terrifying thought that Harry was the missing piece of him popped into Louis’ head, and he sat up, clearing his throat.

“I need to go for a fag. I’ll be back in 5?”

-

When Louis returned, Harry wasn’t in bed and Louis heard the shower running. Louis approached the bed, frowning as he straightened the bedsheets. They hadn’t made  _ too  _ much of a mess, but he pulled the duvet back to air the bed out anyway. He grabbed a Crunchie bar from the abandoned bag of chocolate and settled into the chair in the corner with his phone in hand.

He ignored messages from Niall and Liam, texting his mum to tell her he’d had a lovely time at the party and was now in his hotel room. He checked Facebook just to pass the time, seeing photos from the party already appearing.

He heard the shower cut out, hearing movement before the door opened and Harry emerged, wet hair flat against his head and dripping onto his collarbones. He grinned stupidly.

“Hi, love.” He adjusted the towel around his waist. “Missed you.”

“Why are you even wearing a towel?” Louis teased, pointing his half-eaten Crunchie bar at Harry. “Off.”

“No,” Harry murmured, sweeping his hair back. “You don’t need to see me all soft.”

“Oh, what?” Louis said softly, grinning as he stood to his feet. “I’m only allowed to see you naked when you’re hard? Do you never think of anything but sex, Harold?”

Harry looked indignant at the suggestion. Or the nickname. Louis wasn’t sure which. He approached Harry, placing his hands at his damp waist and rubbing circles into his skin with his thumbs.

“How dare you,” Harry replied lightly. “I was innocent before you corrupted me.”

“Really?” Louis scoffed. “Fifteen years old?”

Harry’s stupid grin faded to a coy smile. He pulled Louis to the bed and they settled down on it before Harry turned to Louis.

“The beginning of last year, I started seeing this guy. He’d started in sixth form at my school in September, and he was  _ gorgeous.  _ We finally got together on New Year and a couple of weeks later, we slept together.”

“That was quick.”

“I was a horny teenager who had his first boyfriend and I didn’t really stop to think about what I was doing.” Harry sighed before continuing quickly, “Don’t get me wrong, it was fine, and we ended up being together until a few months before I moved here.”

“Oh,” Louis said in surprise.

“We were getting a bit stale as it was, and Jermaine was going off to Uni down in Bristol. We ended amicably, but it was really hard at first. He was my first love. But in a way, moving made it easier, you know, getting away from the memories I had with him.”

“Sure, yeah.” Louis was staring down at the bed before he glanced up at Harry. He ran his fingers over Harry’s forearm. “I’m sorry, it’s a real shame. I mean… I’m not  _ that _ sorry because if you hadn’t split up…”

“Yeah.” Harry grinned with a slight nod. “It’s not so bad if it meant I met you.”

That weird feeling fizzled inside of Louis again. “So, what you’re telling me is that you’re a man with very little baggage?”

“No baggage,” Harry confirmed with a nod.

Louis kissed him sweetly, smiling as he teased his fingers on the edge of the towel. He grabbed hold of it, tugging gently as he pulled back to look at Harry, checking that he didn’t mind. Harry smiled, nodding slightly.

Louis pulled the towel apart, exposing Harry’s body. Harry watched as Louis’ eyes roamed, taking in the sight of Harry relaxed, flaccid. He was so beautiful and Louis couldn’t believe his good fortune.

“I notice you didn’t take your clothes off when you came back in,” Harry remarked.

Louis rolled his eyes, standing up and quickly whipping off his joggers and t-shirt he’d thrown on to have a cigarette. He returned to Harry’s side, snuggling close and pulling the duvet over the both of them.

-

Louis’ alarm rang through the dark room and he woke with a start. He groaned as he reached for his phone, turning off the alarm and sleepily turning over to look at Harry.

Harry was laying with his back to Louis and was still sleeping soundly, body rising and falling slightly as he breathed. Louis gently ran a hand down his bare back, moving in close.

“Harry?” he said quietly into Harry’s ear. “Darling, it’s time to get up. We have to go to work.”

Harry let out a small moan, turning over onto his back, eyes still closed. “Don’t want to.”

“We have to, babe,” Louis said with a soft chuckle. “Will the idea of showering together get you up?”

Harry immediately cracked open one eye. “Oh, it’d get me  _ up,  _ all right.”

“Ha.” Louis kissed Harry just below his ear. “Well, I’m going to get in the shower. You can feel free to join me, if you’d like.”

Louis was barely wet before Harry climbed in after him, abruptly shoving him against the wall and kissing him, slipping his tongue inside Louis’ mouth. A surge of arousal got Louis half hard immediately, and before he knew it Harry was dropping to his knees.

“Oh, God,” Louis breathed out as Harry took him into his mouth, tongue swirling obscenely around his tip. Hot water hammered against Louis’ back, stinging slightly as his skin grew sensitive, flushed from arousal. He looked down at Harry who had one hand on Louis’ hip, the other hand twisting over his own cock.

Louis threw his head back, feeling it thump against the tiled wall. Harry released his hip, wrapping his forefinger and thumb around the base of Louis’ cock and Louis thought he might die before he had the chance to make it for his shift today.

“What do you do to me?” Louis murmured as Harry took him in, his lips almost touching his own fingers. Louis’ cock nudged at the back of Harry’s throat and Louis’ knees threatened to buckle. He was seeing stars and with mild dismay he concluded he wouldn’t last long this morning, either.

Harry was bobbing his head, moaning every time Louis hit the back of his throat. Clenching his toes, Louis looked down as Harry looked up, big eyes glazed over as he moved his mouth back and forth. A moan gurgled in Louis’ throat as he eyed Harry’s red lips stretched around his shaft. He ran his thumbs over Harry’s hollowed cheeks and suddenly felt himself sobbing. Harry started to bob his head quicker and Louis’ orgasm started to build swiftly, and then he was snapping his hips, thrusting into Harry’s mouth, telling himself to stop but Harry was still defiantly staring up at him, eyes watering slightly.

“Harry,” Louis whined pathetically. “Harry, gonna… gonna come…”

Harry moaned loudly and the vibrations from his throat tipped Louis over the edge, coming with a loud shout and spilling into Harry’s mouth. Harry swallowed the best he could, making Louis twitch. He pulled himself out of Harry’s mouth and helped him to his feet as Harry tugged at his own cock harshly. Louis’ legs felt weak. He kissed Harry messily and then Harry was coming, moaning uncontrollably and clinging to Louis’ shoulders. Come streaked between their bodies, and they both trembled weakly against each other.

“How the fuck am I supposed to go to work and care about turnips?” Louis mumbled.

Harry cackled loudly, kissing Louis before turning his body into the spray to wash his come away.

-

“Where the  _ fuck _ did you go? And why do you look so happy?”

Louis widened his eyes, flushing a little under Niall’s scrutiny. Harry had headed into the locker room to quickly change before anyone noticed he was wearing his party clothes from last night, leaving Louis to brave the staff room on his own. He followed about three minutes after Louis, grinning as he saw all of his colleagues - bar Louis, of course - looking miserable and hungover.

“Hello, everyone!” Harry walked over to the sofa and sat on an indignant Niall’s lap. Louis looked at Harry pointedly, trying to play jealous but just smirking. “How are we all?”

Murmurs of  _ fuck off _ and  _ I’m gonna be sick  _ and  _ shove your perkiness up your arse _ croaked through the room.

“Where did you two disappear to, then?” Ray from frozen foods asked.

Louis saw Harry stiffen ever so slightly.

“Who?” Harry asked innocently. “Me and Niall?”

“You and Louis,” Ray said. “One moment you two are grinding on the dancefloor, the next moment no one can find you and no one sees you again for the rest of the night.”

Louis scoffed, wondering whether he should jump in, but Harry looked like he was happy to answer. He was intrigued to see what he’d say.

“I barely saw Louis  _ all night,” _ Harry said, shrugging. “I mean, I didn’t stay too late. I had the cat to feed, you know?”

“You did look pretty cosy on that dancefloor,” Tina from checkouts said, smirking.

“Behave!” Niall laughed. “These two are just friends. You don’t think I’d know if two of my best friends were shagging? Get off their backs. Don’t make it awkward.”

“Thanks, Niall,” Harry said indulgently, making eye contact with Louis as he ducked his head and placed a lingering kiss on Niall’s cheek. Louis let out a little laugh, wondering if Niall really believed what he was saying.

-

“Hiya.”

“Hi.” Harry grinned as Louis approached his checkout.

“What’s up?” Louis asked, nodding up to the call light flashing above Harry’s station.

“I just thought I’d call someone while I don’t have a queue. I need some till roll, I just put a new one in, but there’s no spare here and I don’t want-”

“So, what’s going on here then?” Niall approached, folding his arms. Louis rolled his eyes. He knew this was coming.

“Harry needs till roll, idiot.”

“Is that a euphemism?” Niall raised his eyebrows. “Come on. You two  _ so _ disappeared together last night. Don’t give me all that shit about not seeing each other all night.”

“It’s true, Niall.” Harry shrugged, and the steely nonchalance on his face gave Louis a little fizzle of excitement in the pit of his stomach, and at the same time it scared him a little how well Harry lied. “If I’m honest, I got a bit lost. I went for a wee and took a wrong turn on my way out and ended up in a different room, in a different party. Took me ages to realise!”

Niall shook his head, seeming thoroughly unconvinced but he sighed, turning on his heel and leaving Harry and Louis alone once again.

“I’ll be right back with your till roll.” Louis smirked.

“Hey,” Harry said quietly. “I smell like you. It’s making me a little bit hard.”

“Shit, Harry.” Louis let out a brief laugh. “When you say you smell like me-”

“I used your deodorant, didn’t I? And I think some of your aftershave rubbed off on me.”

Louis smirked. It almost made him feel like he’d left his mark on Harry, but it made him want to  _ really _ leave his mark on him. Preferably on his inner thighs with his mouth. Or maybe on his arse with his open palm.

“Louis?” Harry said before grinning knowingly. “Till roll?”

-

Louis woke up to an empty house. His parents had gone to work and all the kids were at school. He turned the TV on, the music channel playing some new hip hop track. Louis didn’t pay any attention, just wanting a bit of background noise. He had a slow, indulgent wank, crying out Harry’s name as he spilled over his fist, feeling a bit embarrassed for some reason. He couldn’t stop thinking about Harry even for a minute, and as soon as he’d come he wanted to wank again. He didn’t, but he wanted to. It felt amazing to be wanking over such a recent memory instead of an old one or even his imagination. Not only that, it was the memory of things he intended to do again in the very near future.

He picked up his phone to see a good morning text from Harry, followed by a weird one:

**_Harry:_ ** _ Have you seen the news?? Can’t be true??? _

Louis frowned, opening the Sky News app on his phone. His heart jumped into his mouth as he read the third headline.

_ Freshco to close 23 stores as it posts £792m loss _

He scanned the article but it had no information about which stores would supposedly be closed. He quickly opened his text thread with Harry.

**_Louis:_ ** _ :/ I’m so glad I found out from sky news, not! I’ll ask James about it when I get to work, it’ll probably be smaller branches rather than superstores??? _

**_Louis:_ ** _ Good morning btw babe hope you have a great day off, I’ll miss you xx _

Louis sighed. He wasn’t that worried. There was no way their store would be one of the ones closing,  _ if _ the closures were even happening. The news reported stuff all the time that wasn’t true, right?

Once Louis got to work, it was readily evident that James was stressed.

“We asked him this morning,” Niall murmured. “He sort of shrugged us off and squeaked out  _ no of course it’s not true _ and shit like,  _ don’t you think I would’ve told you? _ But he’s been running around, snapping at people and sweating all day.”

“Do you think it’s because he doesn’t know either and he’s worried?” Louis asked. “Or… do you think it’s because he knows? And we’re closing?”

“I don’t know, mate.”

The atmosphere in the whole store was tense, and it irritated Louis to no end because Harry wasn’t here to  _ ease his tension.  _ When he was on his dinner break, he called Harry and when Harry answered the phone, his voice relaxed him like sinking into a hot bath.

“Hi, babe. Having a good day?”

_ “It’s okay. I’ve been a bit worried. What did James say?” _

Louis didn’t want to worry Harry any further. “I’ve not had chance to speak to him, he’s a bit busy today. No one’s been told anything, anyway.”

_ “Hm.”  _ Harry sighed.  _ “How’s your shift going?” _

“Yeah, fine.” Louis paused. “I hate going a day without seeing you. Is that weird?”

_ “No.”  _ Harry laughed.  _ “I’m the same. I’d come and see you, but my nan is round.” _

“Mm, I need to take you out on another date.”

_ “We’re on shift together tomorrow, right?” _

“Yeah, late though. Can’t wait to see you.”

_ “Same. Hey, aren’t you off Tuesday next week? Because I am, too.” _

“Perfect. How about lunch?”

-

Louis couldn’t  _ stand  _ being at work and not being able to touch or kiss Harry. He just couldn’t get him alone. He asked Harry’s department manager what time Harry was going on his dinner break, saying  _ I need his help put a new screen protector on my phone _ when asked why. Yes, maybe he was making more people suspicious. But every day that passed Louis cared less, only concerned with getting his hands and mouth on Harry.

Louis took his break at the same time as Harry, pulling him into the locker room and round the corner as soon as he stepped foot through the door. He pressed him up against the wall next to the fire exit door, kissing him as he pressed the entire length of his body against Harry’s.

“Hi, Lou,” Harry said with a breathy laugh. “Horny?”

“Mm, you have  _ no _ idea.” Louis sighed, pressing his lips to Harry’s neck. “I need you naked.”

“I’m not taking my clothes off in the locker room, Louis.”

“I know, I know. Fuck, I want you.”

“We’ll work something out,” Harry said, moaning as Louis reached down to cup and grope at him through his trousers. Nothing got Louis as hot as the way Harry’s breath caught whenever Louis touched him.

Louis unbuttoned Harry’s trousers and as he fingered the zip, Harry grabbed his hands and stilled them.

“No, Lou. I don’t want someone coming in and seeing my bloody dick.”

“Relax, babe. I was just gonna do this.” Louis slipped his hand in between Harry’s trousers and boxers, squeezing.

“Oh, God. Okay, I guess… guess that’s fine.” Harry’s breath hitched as Louis rubbed his hand back and forth over his quickly filling cock.

When would Louis finally have enough? When would he finally be satisfied and not constantly thinking about wrecking Harry every fucking moment of every fucking day? He saw no light at the end of the tunnel. Harry was letting out these little breathy whines and Louis felt like he was going to lose his shit. He pulled his hand out of Harry’s trousers, pinning him against the wall with his hips as he rutted against him, grinding hard and kissing him messily. Harry encompassed every one of Louis’ senses as they moved together, one equally as eager and desperate as the other as their hard, clothed cocks rubbed together, the muffled friction too much and not enough, Louis moaning softly into Harry’s mouth.

“Oh, my God!”

Louis caught a faint whiff of fish a beat too late and quickly spun around, breaking contact with a whimpering, trembling Harry just in time to see Liam, wide eyed, running out of the room.

“Fuck,” Louis muttered. He turned back to Harry who was still making little whimpering sounds. Harry’s pupils were blown wide and his face was blotchy as he stared at Louis, panting. “We’re in trouble, now. You alright?”

“Yeah.” Harry smiled deliriously. “Louis. I came.”

“You came?”

“I came,” Harry repeated, sighing as he carefully buttoned his trousers. “Fuck, I was kinda close as it was, but then... getting caught…”

Louis smirked. “I  _ knew _ you had a thing for getting caught. I’ll remember that.”

-

The boys sat awkwardly around a McDonald’s table, Louis holding Harry’s hand out of sight under the table.

“We’re sorry,” Louis announced. “Um, we just… we wanted to see how things went before we told anyone. And we know it’s  _ you guys _ but we just didn’t wanna make a big deal about it. Sorry.”

Liam was sitting opposite Harry, rubbing his temples. He seemed pretty traumatised at what he’d walked in on, and Louis felt a sort of amused regret. Niall looked stern, eyes constantly switching from Louis to Harry, and back to Louis.

“It’s really still not been that long.” Harry pulled Louis’ hand to his inner thigh. “Give us a break, we’re still working this out.”

Liam softened at that, shrugging and nodding.

“We were going to tell you at some point. Promise.” Louis reached over with his free hand to steal one of Harry’s nuggets. “Can we just… go back to normal?”

“Thief,” Harry muttered. “If you wanted nuggets, you should’ve got nuggets.”

“What’s your issue with sharing?” Louis asked, amused. “Will you really miss this one nugget?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, this is weird,” Niall said, shaking his head.

Louis cocked an eyebrow naughtily before turning his head and kissing Harry. Harry was taken aback and didn’t respond straight away, but when he did Louis slipped a tongue inside his mouth. His hand was still clutched in Harry’s and he slid both of them up Harry’s thigh.

“It’s really uncomfortable when people do that, you guys,” Liam told them. “Niall, stop staring.”

Louis looked to the side to see Niall staring at them. Louis couldn’t decide if it was in fascination or horror.

“Alright, Ni,” Louis said as he pulled away from Harry. “You wanna join in next time?”

Niall said nothing and Louis, fearing Niall might actually be considering it, changed the subject.

“So, no one got any answers out of James yet about these closures?”

“Nope.” Liam sighed, picking up his strawberry milkshake and taking a sip.

“He’s not said more than two words to me all week,” Niall added.

The boys fell silent. Harry was stroking Louis’ hand gently with his thumb.

“We won’t close.” Harry shook his head. “We’ve been  _ so  _ busy recently.”

“It’s because we’re coming up to Christmas,” Louis replied, very conscious about the fact the boys were watching him gaze at Harry fondly. “It’s gonna get crazy next week. You won’t know what’s hit you.”

Louis wasn’t sure if Harry was even listening to him. He was staring intensely into Louis’ eyes, grinning widely and Louis wanted him so much that he didn’t think he’d be satisfied until he crawled under Harry’s skin and settled in. He’d be content enough to just be inside of him again in another way, but he didn’t voice the thought. He didn’t want to traumatise the boys  _ that _ much.

“So, are you lads gonna be going on loads of dates and abandoning me and Liam?”

“Of course not!” Louis cooed. “You can come along, as long as you don’t mind the lovey dovey looks, and the kissing, the touching and of course the-”

“Stop!” Liam whined.

-

It really was starting to get crazy the closer it got to Christmas. Tuesday came around, though, and Louis and Harry were both off work and looking forward to their lunch date.

“So, where shall we eat?” Louis asked, squeezing Harry’s hand. Now that Liam and Niall knew, the boys didn’t really care if anybody saw them. It was liberating, walking through the town centre and past Freshco, being as loved-up and as gross as they wanted.

“Don’t mind,” Harry said lightly. “As long as I’m with you.”

“Oh, God.” Louis rolled his eyes, trying not to grin as widely as he had the urge to as his heart fluttered like crazy. “Cheesy.”

“Hm,” Harry mused. “Cheesy. Pizza sounds good. We should do the Pizza Hut buffet.”

Louis agreed, never being someone to say no to the word buffet. Ten minutes later they were sitting at a table with plates full of pizza slices and bowls full of salad. Well, Harry’s bowl was full of salad. Louis had pasta and bacon bits and crispy onions, a scoop of sweetcorn on top to balance it out.

“I never get salad from the salad bar,” he told Harry. “The salad bar is just for garnish for my pizza, as far as I’m concerned.”

Harry shook his head in dismay as he popped a cherry tomato into his mouth. Louis shrugged with a grin, scooping some of his sweetcorn onto a slice of pepperoni.

“Um, so…” Harry wiped his mouth with a napkin before staring at Louis’ plate distractedly.

“Hm?” Louis replied, mouth full of pizza.

“My mum’s working late tonight. I’ll be on my own at home until, like, 7? You wanna come round and… hang out?”

“Oh. Fuck yes.” Louis grinned. “What about your stepdad?”

“He comes home late on Tuesdays.”

Louis looked at Harry and electricity sparked between them, tension and promise and want and  _ need _ passing between their eyes and Louis started to nod.

“I can’t wait. You should’ve said when we first met up.”

“I wanted to actually go on our date, Louis.” Harry grinned over to him, picking up a slice of pizza. “I know you’d have dragged me straight home because you only want me for one thing.”

He knew Harry was joking, but a fierce indignation beat inside his heart. It was so, so much more than that. He hoped Harry knew. He knew he should probably tell Harry.

“That’s right,” he said instead. “I’m only interested in that lovely, big-”

“I need some more Pepsi,” Harry announced loudly, grinning with a blush colouring his cheeks as he stood to his feet.

-

Harry was quiet for the whole walk back to his house. He clung to Louis’ hand with his own sweaty palm, grip becoming tighter and tighter the nearer they got.

“Home sweet home.” Harry laughed, tense, as he pulled his keys from his pocket. He seemed relieved to be able to get the door open on the first try, sighing as they got inside and he closed the front door. They pulled their coats off, Harry hanging them on hooks in the hall.

“Darling, you seem tense. Nervous. Are you okay?” Louis stepped forwards and grabbed Harry’s hips, effectively boxing him in against the wall. “It’s not our first time, babe.”

“I  _ am _ nervous,” Harry admitted, breaking a small smile. “I don’t know why.”

“It’s okay, love.” Louis kissed Harry sweetly on the lips. “I’ll look after you.”

“Yeah?” Harry replied quietly, looking down at Louis’ lips. “I know.”

“You wanna take me upstairs?” Louis grinned. “Show me your room?”

Harry nodded, taking Louis’ hand and leading him towards the stairs. As they headed up, Louis felt anticipation burning a hole inside of him, felt his cock stirring at the mere sight of a bed as they entered Harry’s room. That was pathetic, right?

“Um, so. This is it.” Harry closed the door behind them, leaning back against the door and folding his arms. “Kinda small.”

“It’s lovely.” Louis looked around him. Harry was right, it was small, but it didn’t feel cluttered or claustrophobic. The walls were a sort of dark turquoise and the paintwork was white. It was all very charming and cute. Harry walked to the window, bringing down a white roller blind before approaching Louis and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Louis, I have to tell you.” Harry took a deep breath. “I’ve never felt like this before.”

Louis’ breath caught in his throat and he nearly choked on his own spit. “But Harry, you… you were in a relationship for over a-”

“It didn’t feel like this.” Harry was staring, unrelenting, into Louis’ eyes. It was unnerving and almost intimidating, but Louis was getting used to it. And right now, Harry’s declaration and intensity was only serving to further harden Louis’ cock. “I’m not saying that I- um…  but… you’re wonderful. That’s it.”

Louis grabbed hold of Harry’s face, needing to anchor himself to his boyfriend somehow. The fire in his heart was terrifying him and he didn’t know how he was supposed to settle it, how he was expected to live his life, feeling this much for another person every waking moment.

“Well, the feeling is mutual, Harry.”

Harry looked like he was about to cry, so Louis kissed him, and again, and again. All trace of nerves seemed to melt away from Harry, pulling Louis to the bed quickly and shoving him down on top of the messy duvet.

“God, Harry,” Louis said with a laugh, breathless. Harry crawled on top of him at once, hands frantically pulling at his clothes. He managed to push Louis’ t-shirt up, kissing over his ribs and flicking his pointed tongue over a nipple.

“I didn’t do much with him, you know,” Harry murmured as he unbuttoned Louis’ jeans, stopping to look up at him. “I wanna do it all with you.”

“Want everything with you, Harry.” Louis sighed as Harry pulled his jeans and underwear off at once. “I’d like us to have loads of firsts together.”

“Yeah.” Harry wrapped a hand around Louis’ length, moving his hand slowly. “Me too.”

Louis opened Harry up, taking his time and revelling in taking him apart. He fucked him from behind, fast and gratifying at first before slowing down and feeling Harry,  _ really _ feeling him. He flipped Harry onto his back, pushing back into him and Harry started to sob, crying out in complete ecstasy as Louis ground into him, deep and loving and then Harry was coming, crying and whining as he streaked sticky come between their bodies. Louis came less than a minute later and he pulled out of Harry and cuddled up behind him, speaking his emotion with kisses in lieu of words.

They both dozed off and Louis woke about an hour later, covered in dried sweat and come. He winced as he rolled away from Harry, who was still fast asleep, curled up sweetly. Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s shoulder, standing to his feet and looking around.

He didn’t know where the bathroom was, and he wasn’t about to start wandering around Harry’s house on his own. He walked over to Harry’s chest of drawers, peering at the clutter of things on the top.

“Looking for something?”

Louis started, turning around to glare at Harry and clutched his chest.

“I was scared to leave the room to clean myself. So I was looking for wipes of some kind.”

Harry grinned sleepily, reaching to his bedside table and pulling the drawer open. He rifled through before pulling out a small packet of wet wipes.

“I keep them next to my lube.”

Louis grinned. “Well, I wasn’t about to go rifling through your drawers.”

Louis returned to the bed as Harry pulled out a wipe, handing it to him and pulling one out for himself.

“You can’t even imagine how many times I’ve wanked over you.” Harry smirked to himself, focusing on his chest as he wiped over it. “And not always in here.”

Louis’ nose was grazing against Harry’s ear. “Where else, babe?”

“In the toilets at work.” Harry tried not to smile, looking over his shoulder at Louis. “Halloween.”

A delightful rush rippled through Louis. He remembered Halloween. Harry had pretended to bite him on the neck and Louis had got hard from it. That had been right before fireworks night, right before things had started to happen between them. Thinking about Halloween gave Louis a bit of perspective of how far they’d come. Less than two months later, Louis was feeling things he couldn’t have even imagined feeling. Especially not for the cute, curly-haired checkout boy.

“Should I text Niall and tell him we just had sex? I feel like he’d enjoy it.”

“Ew.” Louis looked at Harry like he’d lost the plot. “It’s almost like you’re suggesting we flirt with Niall as a couple.”

“No, I just think-” Harry stopped abruptly when they both heard a muffled banging coming from downstairs. “Oh, God. Someone’s home early.”

“You’re not gonna get in trouble for having me round, are you?”

“No, no. It’s just… embarrassing.” Harry sighed noisily. “Come on. Get dressed. We’re gonna have to face the music.”

Five minutes later, Harry was clutching Louis’ hand as they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Um… Mum?”

“Hi, darling.” Harry’s mum turned around, stopping as she saw Louis. She looked from Harry to Louis, and down at their hands. “Hello.”

Louis felt so sorry for Harry. His face was flushed to the max, and his eyes were gazing at his mother, wild and pleading.

“Mum. You remember Louis?”

“Hi, Mrs Styles.”

“It’s Twist, actually.” She threw him a small smirk. “Of course I remember. It’s lovely to see you again, Louis.”

“You too.”

“So, are you… around for dinner?” Harry’s mum asked and Louis felt a rush of affection for her.

“Actually, I’m expected home for my dinner. But… I’d love to have dinner here some other time, if I get another invite.”

“Oh, Louis. You’ll always be welcome, as long as this one lets me know you’re coming.”

“Thank you.”

“Um, well,” Harry interrupted. “Are you leaving now?”

“My phone’s in your room-” Louis widened his eyes as Harry squeezed his hand in mild panic. “But, um. Yeah, then I’m ready.”

“Go and fetch Louis’ phone, Harry,” Harry’s mum said, her tone leaving no room for argument.

Harry squeezed Louis’ hand again, reluctantly leaving the two of them in the kitchen. Louis was nervous now. Harry’s mum nodded to the table and they both sat down at it.

“He didn’t shut up about you for a second after he started that job.”

A laugh barked out of Louis before he could control it. “Well, that’s, um… good to hear, I suppose.”

“I think he loves you, Louis.” She frowned as if unsure what to say next. “He’s very young.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, look. If you’re going to be a regular fixture in his life, I’d really like to see you around here more often. I know he gets embarrassed about it, but he’s being silly. He's always been like this and there’s no need. We’re a close family and I’d like to get to know you.”

“Thank you, Mrs Twist. He’s a credit to you, honestly. He’s very lovely.”

“Thank you. And please call me Anne.”

Anne stood to her feet, Louis doing the same. She pulled him into a hug just as Harry walked back in.

“Alright, what’s going on, here?”

Harry showed Louis out, stepping outside and closing the door behind him to steal a quick kiss.

“Your mum was telling me about how you used to talk about me non-stop.”

Harry groaned, hiding his face in Louis’ neck.

-

“You two are  _ so gross.” _

“What?!” Louis scoffed. “You can’t handle a little PDA, Tim?”

“No, I mean what you’re doing is literally disgusting.”

Louis rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to Harry. He was sitting on Harry’s lap, and all he was doing was feeding him breakfast. Which happened to be a banana.

Louis bit his lip as he resumed his task, slowly pushing the banana back into Harry’s open, waiting mouth. He could feel Harry’s mouth through the fruit, felt his teeth gently press against the surface as he wrapped his lips around it and shit, it was 7am. Far too early for a boner at work.

“God, Harry,” Louis said quietly, sighing. “You are  _ so obscene.” _

Harry grinned sleepily, looking extremely pleased with himself as he chewed and swallowed the banana. James walked into the staff room looking harassed, and the chatter in the room died down as he stood and waited for quiet.

“Alright, guys.” He sighed. “Look, there’s no point beating around the bush. Freshco are indeed closing a number of stores, and this will be one of them.”

A stunned silence fell over the room. Louis felt Harry’s hand tighten on his hip, gripping on for dear life. James looked around the room, a look of regret on his face. For all the grief Louis gave him, in this moment the emotion on James’ face was raw and honest, his sorrow for himself and his team evident. He looked younger than ever now, and Louis suddenly remembered he had a baby on the way. Christ.

“You’ll all be having consultations, and we will either be relocating you or making redundancies.” James paused, composing himself. “I’m very sorry. You’re a wonderful team. I’ll be telling the afternoon shift when they come in so please, don’t tell them. Let them hear it from me.”

He nodded, leaving the room. Chatter erupted in the room as people started to stand to their feet and file out to start work. Louis sighed, standing up and looking at Harry, who hadn’t moved a muscle.

“Haz?” Louis reached for his hand. They were alone in the staff room now, and Harry’s bottom lip wobbled before he started to cry. “Oh, baby. Don’t cry. Please don’t cry.”

Louis slipped back onto Harry’s lap and cuddled his head to his chest.

“I-I…” Harry paused to let out an almighty sob. “I love working here.”

Louis’ own mouth started to tremble.  _ Don’t you dare cry, _ he told himself.  _ Be strong for Harry. _

“Oh, darling. You’ll get transferred, it’s okay.”

“But… I-I won’t be with you. And Niall, and Liam?” He let out a wail. “I was so happy with how things were going. And what if they make me redundant? Last in, first out, and all that.”

“Don’t worry about it for now, okay? Wait and see what they say in your consultation. As for the four of us, we’ll all still hang out all the time, I’ll make sure of it.” Louis kissed Harry’s cheek, wet and salty with tears. “And I’m still gonna be your boyfriend. Always.”

Harry’s sobs quietened down, his breaths laboured and catching. “Always?”

Louis stayed quiet for a beat, a small smile gracing his lips. “Well, um… I’m not planning on going anywhere anytime soon.”

“Louis. I…” Harry sighed. “I’m very lucky to have you.”

“And I, you.” Louis kissed him, slow and loving. When he pulled away, his face was wet with Harry’s tears and strangely, he’d never felt closer to him. “Babe, we need to get to work.”

Harry started to swipe at his cheeks and eyes. Louis stood to his feet, approaching the sink and wetting a paper towel. He returned to Harry who was now standing, taking deep, steadying breaths.

“Here.” Louis wiped over Harry’s eyes, Harry wincing at the coolness of the towel. Harry’s red cheeks were hot and Louis dabbed at them. “I know you’re upset, my darling, but things will work out. I promise.”

“Okay,” Harry said quietly.

-

The locker room was silent, and Louis was sitting on the floor, eating his sandwich and enjoying the peace. He was thinking over the situation, without really thinking about it. In a relatively short time, he’d no longer be working with Harry. No longer teasing Liam for smelling like fish, no longer making Niall do his work for him.

The door opened and in walked Harry, smiling softly.

“Hi, love. Got your lunch.”

“Oh.” Harry raised his eyebrows. “Thank you, Louis.”

He sunk down to the floor, shuffling in close. He rested his head on Louis’ shoulder and sighed.

“How are you feeling?” Louis asked softly.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Harry mumbled. “I’m sorry about earlier. I made it all about me, I didn’t even consider how you were feeling.”

“Oh, I’m alright,” Louis said, not quite sure if he was lying or not. “I’m hoping they’ll let me transfer to the store nearer my house, to be honest.”

“Oh, that would be nice.” Harry nodded.

They ate their lunch quietly, content to just be in each other’s company. Moments like this were what Louis would miss the most, but he tried to stay positive. He and Harry’s relationship was full of hope, of promise, and they had a lot to look forward to.

“What are we doing for your birthday?” Harry asked. “What time do we close?”

“6pm. We should all go for a meal.” Louis grinned. “And you and I can celebrate alone afterwards?”

“Come round to mine, then? My mum will probably go to mass, and I’ll make her leave the house if she doesn’t.”

“That’s not nice.” Louis grinned.

“It’s your  _ birthday.  _ I’ll tell her, she won’t mind.”

-

Liam was sort of quietly upset about the store closure and Niall was noisily upset about it. Still, everybody got on with it, the store being super busy on the approach to Christmas. They would be closing a couple of weeks into the new year which felt alarmingly soon. Harry would never get to sell alcohol on his own in this store which gave Louis a strange feeling of sadness.

The boys took a trip to Nando’s for Louis’ birthday. Nando’s with the lads was always a good laugh. Niall snuck some extra hot sauce onto Liam’s chicken and Liam’s eyes started to stream, his face turning blotchy. Niall felt awful and bought him some ice cream for dessert, while Louis and Harry shared a slice of caramel cheesecake.

Harry brought Louis home and Anne had left a birthday card for him which was oddly touching. They went to Harry’s room to watch a film, managing to get through most of it before Harry gave him a birthday blow job, teasing and pushing him to the edge until he begged for release.

Harry got better and better in Louis’ eyes, and he intended to keep him for a long time.

-

The Christmas period passed and the workload started to calm. The atmosphere among Louis’ colleagues felt to him a bit like the end of school, the anticipation and uncertainty buzzing in the air. Niall had a few wobbles, getting upset at the most random things, like Harry asking him to change a leaking bottle of milk.

The boys spent New Year’s Eve at Liam’s, getting a bit drunk. Harry celebrated the turn of midnight with his hand inside of Louis’ joggers. It was the perfect night, and Louis walked Harry home at 2am.

“I think, if one of us had our own place…” Harry paused to hiccup. “We’d never make it to work.”

“I think that’s true,” Louis replied, amused. “I might think about it, actually. Once the job situation’s sorted out, I think I might look for a place.”

Harry turned to look at him, eyes glistening. “Could I stay round sometimes?”

“As much as you like.” Louis sighed, linking his arm in Harry’s and pulling him closer. “We could wake up together, make some breakfast.”

“Yeah. What else?”

“We could spend all day in bed, fucking and napping, and watching TV and eating takeaway.”

“Yeah, I wanna do that. And I could help you with, like, DIY or something. Now, I’m not saying I’d be any good, but if I could help you put together your IKEA furniture and know that I helped build something in your house, that would make me really happy.”

Harry was pissed off his face, but regardless, Louis was touched. Suggesting they live together was on the tip of his tongue, but he knew it was too soon. He’d wait and see where they were when he actually started to look for a place, though. Maybe it would feel right. Not that it didn’t feel right now. Louis felt confused. Drunk and confused.

When Louis dropped Harry home, Harry kissed him as if he was worried Louis would disappear. As Louis walked home, drunk and half hard, he dizzily tried to stop thinking about the L word that was floating around his brain.  _ Too soon, _ he was telling himself.  _ He’s so young. _ But another part of him couldn’t care less.

-

The boys finally got some good news; they were all being transferred, and not only did Louis get a place in the store he wanted, Harry was going to the same store as Niall. Liam was going to a different store, but there wasn’t room for him on the fish counter, so he was being put in the bakery. Louis couldn’t believe their collective luck. Things were looking up and as their last day approached, everybody was in high spirits.

“I think I’ll be going on checkouts. With Harry,” Niall said, lighting a cigarette. “I can’t believe you’ll still be on Produce, you cheeky git.”

“We lucked out. Harry was so worried he’d be made redundant. They’re making like, seven people redundant.”

“James told you what he’s doing?”

“Deputy Store Manager at the store Liam’s going to. He’s gonna do it until the baby’s born and then leave and take a few months off.”

“Lads!” Liam’s voice carried from behind them.

“Hiya, Liam. We’re just discussing methods for you to try to shift the fishy smell before you start in the bakery.”

“Is it like skunk smell?” Niall asked, looking thoughtful. “Where you’re supposed to, like, bathe in tomato juice?”

“You’ll miss me,” Liam said, grinning.

“You, yes. The fish smell? Not so much.” Louis grinned, pulling Liam into a clumsy hug. “Of course we’ll miss you. I’ll miss everybody.”

“We’ll still see each other  _ all _ the time,” Liam replied.

“We’d better.” Niall raised his eyebrows to Louis. “Hey, where’s Harry?”

“He’s on his checkout, working. What do you think?  _ Someone _ has to be in there working.”

The three of them sitting out here felt like old times. When none of them had any kind of ties or responsibilities, no worries. Before Harry.

When Louis looked back, those days seemed so dull. He loved,  _ loved _ Liam and Niall, but Harry ambled into his life like an awkward, clumsy ray of sunshine, warming him from the inside out and brightening his life in the best way.

“James is throwing us a party on the last day,” Liam offered. “It should be fun. We’re going to that pub around the corner who turn a blind eye to, like, everything.”

“And?” Louis asked. “You saying my boy might be allowed to drink?”

“Probably.”

-

The day finally arrived, and Louis had a lot on his plate. Being a hardworking member of society, he worked tirelessly to make sure all the excess produce was ready to be picked up the next morning. He had a limited selection out on the shelves. No matter. They were quieter than ever.

Aside from that, and it obviously being quite an emotional day for him, Harry kept crying sporadically throughout the day. Louis comforted him whenever he could, throwing caution to the wind and giving him the odd kiss out on the floor.

“Can’t believe I’ll have  _ another _ first day.” Harry sighed. “Coming here was nerve racking enough and now I have to have another first day.”

“Aw, babe.” Louis kissed the top of Harry’s head. “You’ll have Niall. He will be under  _ strict instruction _ to look after you.”

“I’m not a child,” Harry protested, but seemed pleased.

They were horrendously overstaffed, everybody staying around until the store closed, regardless of if they were being paid. Liam had been on an early and had sliced his last salmon, choosing to hang around the bakery to see how things were done.

The store officially closed for the last time at 6pm, the last customer leaving the premises a few minutes later and James closed and locked the doors, everybody cheering in a sort of sad, resigned celebration.

James headed over to the customer service desk, picking up the microphone and addressing everybody over the tannoy.

“Well done, everybody! That is a wrap on Freshco, Salisbury Road. You’ve all been an incredible team, you are true assets to the company. Those of you who are staying in the Freshco family, I hope to see you about sometime. For those of you who are flying the nest, thank you for everything and good luck. Now! Let’s get pissed!”

A cheer rang out through the whole store, Louis wrapping an arm around his boy’s waist and pulling him close.

“Hey,” Louis murmured into Harry’s hair, somewhat close to his ear. “It’s just the beginning of a new chapter, yeah?”

Harry smiled, nodding and trying to keep himself together. “Yeah.”

“Rumour has it, the company have put a lot of money behind the bar at the pub. Rumour  _ also _ has it that no one there gives a shit that you’re only seventeen.”

Harry bit his bottom lip, looking at Louis and glancing down to his mouth.

“Gimme a kiss,” Harry demanded. A thrill shot through Louis as he pressed his lips to Harry’s. Harry moaned loudly, obscene, and Niall turned around with wide eyes.

“What the fuck are you two up to?”

“Just being young and in...fatuated with each other,” Louis replied, catching his tongue at the last second. “Just having fun, Ni.”

Harry was ignoring Niall, Louis stealing his entire focus. Louis thought that Harry might have been giving him a knowing look regarding his almost slip of the tongue, but maybe it was his imagination.

An hour later, Louis was in the middle of a pub floor, cleared of furniture, and he was dancing in a silly fashion with Harry. They were both already tipsy, jumping around to the booming music and just…  _ letting go. _ The song finished and Harry was giggling stupidly as he pulled Louis against him firmly.

“Want you, right now. Here.”

“I fucking want you all the time.” Louis groaned as Harry slid his long fingers down the curve of his bum and groping. “Hey, we should go away somewhere, for like a night. Blackpool or something?”

“Mm. I’d love that.” Harry grinned. “Shall we go now?”

Louis threw his head back, laughing. “God, you’re amazing.”

As they kissed again, Liam approached, slapping them both on the shoulders. Niall was there, too, and the four of them got into a huddle.

“I love you lads. So much,” Liam said, eyes moist.

“Yeah. So do I,” Louis replied, looking at Liam, then Niall. His eyes met Harry’s and he smiled widely, nodding minutely. His heart soared as Harry smiled back, nodding and licking his lips.

“Yeah,” Harry added. “Love you guys.”

-

_ “You’re a liar. You said we’d all meet up all the time.” _

“Harry, it’s been less than three weeks.” Louis switched his phone to speakerphone , placing it down as he pulled his jeans taut, jumping up and down to push his thighs firmly into them. “I’m not sure it’s fair to call me a liar.”

_ “My lasting memory of Liam is of him trying to kiss me on the last night and promptly throwing up against the side of a car.” _

“Well, I don’t want anyone throwing up tonight.” Louis smiled to himself as he buttoned his jeans. “Ply Liam with lots of bread at dinner.”

_ “So, the throwing up part’s not allowed. But it’s okay for other men to try and kiss me?” _

“I’m not exactly jealous of Fish Boy.”

_ “Can’t call him that anymore.” _

Louis sighed. He fluffed and ruffled his hair, trying to coax it into behaving. The four of them were going to Pizza Express and then the pub, not exactly a fancy affair but Louis wanted to look good for Harry. He had finally turned eighteen and Louis wanted to celebrate in style. He wanted to give Harry the best possible evening and if that meant looking especially sexy and torturing him, then, well. Louis was definitely up for it.

“Right, look. Leave me alone, let me get ready. I’ll pick you up in, maybe… twenty minutes?”

_ “Can’t wait to see you. I hate not seeing you every day.” _

“I know. We should make Sunday nights date night, I think, since neither of us will ever be working too late on a Sunday.”

_ “Good plan, Lou.”  _ Harry sighed down the line.  _ “Okay, I’m gonna hang up. See you soon.” _

“Bye, darling.”

-

As soon as Harry opened the front door, he yanked Louis inside, closing the door and pressing him up against it. He kissed him firmly, pulling his coat open and sliding a hand down his body, squeezing at his hip.

“Alright, babe. Happy birthday.” Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. “Now, look. Don’t you get excited, we have to meet the boys in fifteen minutes and I don't want to have to deal with a big-”

“Hi, Louis!” Anne called, walking out of the kitchen.

“Oh, hi!” Louis waved at Anne as she grinned to him, disappearing into the living room. Louis shot Harry a look. “You really just pressed me up against the door when your mother was in the next room?”

“Can’t help it.” Harry grinned, shrugging. “You look amazing, by the way.”

“Oh, well, thanks. I try.” Louis looked down at his navy coloured chinos and vans, and straightened his fitted white shirt. “You’ve not even seen the best part.”

“Oh?”

Louis smirked, slowly turning around to face his back towards Harry. “My arse looks… incredible in these.”

“God,” Harry groaned. “If my mum wasn’t here, I swear to God I’d drop to my knees and bite it.”

Louis looked over his shoulder with wide, amused eyes. “You’re very bold now that you’re eighteen.”

“I can’t help it.” Harry moved in, pressing both his palms to Louis’ bum and kissing his shoulder. “You do things to me.”

“Oh. That I do.”

Harry giggled, swatting gently at Louis’ arse.

-

The four of them reuniting was a lot noisier than Louis had expected - everybody talking over everybody, Niall’s cackle splitting through the air often - and Louis felt so, so content. From the easy smile on Harry’s face, it seemed like he was too, and Louis leaned in to peck him on the cheek.

“What was that for?” Harry asked, grinning softly.

Louis just smiled in response, not sure if he trusted himself to open his mouth.

Louis and Harry shared a pizza, and then shared a sundae. They shared kisses, and Niall and Liam gave them very minimal shit for it.

“I can’t believe you,” Louis nudged Niall as they walked to the pub. “Just strolling into your new store and being made checkout manager.”

“Well, apparently James put in a good word. Who’d’ve thought?” Niall grinned. “It’s great, I get to boss Harry around. But let me tell you, I’m glad I’ve authorised his last alcohol purchase.”

“I  _ hated _ doing that.” Louis grinned.

“I’ve never heard such bullshit in my entire life!” Niall scoffed. “You would’ve tripped me to get to Harry first when he needed help.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

Liam laughed. “You once literally pushed me out of the way to get to Harry.”

Louis shrugged, pouting. “You… you smelt of fish, so…”

“That is the worst comeback I’ve ever heard,” Harry teased.

“Oh, so you’re ganging up on me, too?” Louis raised his eyebrows to Harry, stifling a grin. “Really nice.”

“Hey, Lou. Did Harry tell you he’s got an admirer at work?”

Harry groaned, glaring at Niall.

“No, he didn’t.” Louis cocked an eyebrow. “Keeping secrets, love?”

“It’s just some girl who’s always talking to me. Niall’s just jealous because he tried to chat her up and she wasn't interested.”

“I did not!” Niall said, indignant.

“Well, you behave yourself, love. Niall’s my eyes and ears, don’t forget that. He was my friend first.”

“Oh, behave,” Harry replied. He pinched Louis’ nipple gently through his shirt, earning a yelp and a slightly darkened look in Louis’ eyes.

-

Harry brought the glass up to his lips, and Louis was poised with his iPhone, snapping a photo as Harry took his first sip. The boys all cheered and Harry put the glass down, giggling.

“Your first legal drink.” Louis sighed, draping an arm around Harry’s shoulder. “How does it feel?”

Harry shrugged. “Far less exciting than drinking illegally.”

“Fair.”

Liam excitedly told the boys about life in the bakery department, and by all accounts he seemed pleased to be away from bones and guts. He even said he had his eye on someone, although it was early days.

“Well, you’ve got a much better chance with her now you don’t stink of fish all the time,” Louis remarked with a smirk.

A furious blush crept up Liam’s face. “Um, it’s… it’s a he.”

Niall let out a loud cackle as Louis’ eyebrows shot up.

“Oh!” Louis said before snorting in amusement. “Well, even better as far as I'm concerned.”

By Harry’s third drink, drunkenness was starting to take its hold. He had a sloppy smile plastered on his face, his eyelids drooping slightly.

“Thank you for tonight,” he said to Louis, sighing contentedly as he propped himself onto the bar next to him. “This has been the best birthday I could’ve asked for.”

“Wouldn’t have preferred a big party? Everyone from the old store reunited, getting pissed?”

“Nope.” Harry shook his head exaggeratedly from side to side. “You four are all I need. Especially you.”

“Well, I’m very glad.” Louis leaned in and kissed him. “You want another drink?”

“Ah, just a Coke, please.” Harry shrugged. “Don’t wanna be too hungover tomorrow.”

“Very responsible,” Louis remarked, looking impressed. He wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist, pulling him close. “I was thinking. You wanna go for that night away around Valentine’s Day? It’ll be fucking cold, but I was thinking that we wouldn’t have to leave the hotel room much.”

“Hmm, that sounds amazing,” Harry said quietly. “I’ll check my rota tomorrow.”

Louis smiled softly, kissing him. Harry kissed back, eager and full of intention, too steamy for where they were. Harry slipped his tongue into Louis’ mouth and he started to feel a stirring deep in his groin.

“Lou?” Harry breathed, panting slightly as he pulled his mouth from Louis’. “Come home with me. Please come home with me.”

Louis’ eyes slipped closed. “Isn’t your mum home?”

“I don’t care. We don’t have to… to do anything if you don’t want, but I really want you to come home with me tonight.”

“Okay. Anything you want,” Louis replied.

“Can we go now?”

They returned to the table drinkless, Louis clutching onto Harry’s hand with both of his own.

“Um…” Harry cleared his throat. “I want to thank you both from the bottom of my heart for coming out tonight. It means the world to me. However, I’d now like to go home and be naked with Louis.”

Louis turned, burying his face in Harry’s shoulder and giggling. The boys all exchanged short hugs and kind words and promises to see each other soon, before Louis and Harry stepped out into the cold night.

“Shit,” Harry growled, the wind whipping his hair across his face. “It’s freezing.”

“You wanna get a taxi home?”

“No, no. I feel a bit fuzzy, to be honest. The walk might help clear my head.”

They walked together, bodies pressed close and heads down, braced against the wind. The heat stirring inside of Louis was offset by the icy air, and by the time they arrived at Harry’s house, Louis’ main focus was getting inside out of the cold.

As Harry shut the front door behind them, Louis gave an almighty shiver and watched Harry kick his boots off and remove his coat. The house was warm, Louis’ face almost painful with the drastic temperature change but he was reluctant to take off his coat.

Harry held out his hand and Louis took it, letting himself be led up the stairs and into Harry’s room. Harry closed the door, locking it for safe measure and slowly began to unbutton Louis’ coat.

_ “It’s cold out there, but it’s warm in bed,” _ Harry sang softly, and Louis giggled. Harry pushed the coat from Louis’ shoulders, letting it drop to the floor and he ran his forefinger over the small bit of Louis’ collarbone just peeking out.

“I’m bloody freezing.” Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. “Warm me up a bit, babe.”

Harry was looking at him, a strange, curious look on his face that Louis had never seen before. He was almost frowning, and Louis was about to question him when Harry started to move in, ghosting his lips over Louis’ and sending shocks of electricity down his spine. He kissed him very lightly and Louis felt himself starting to tremble with need. Harry’s eyes were closed and Louis let his own flutter closed, too.

“Harry?” he whispered. Harry kissed him again, slow and tentative, pulling away ever so slightly to breathe heavily on Louis’ lips. He brought his hands up to cup Louis’ cheeks, nudging the tips of their noses together just slightly.

“I love you, Louis.”

Louis sighed, swallowing before opening his eyes. Harry’s eyes were still closed, but as if he could sense Louis’ gaze, he opened them, the proximity and intensity of his gaze causing Louis’ breath to catch in his throat.

“I love you, too,” Louis whispered.

To Louis’ surprise, Harry sighed in relief. He stroked his thumbs along Louis’ cheekbones, before swallowing and taking a deep breath.

“Can we just… get into bed? Cuddle?”

“Of course, my love,” Louis replied.

They both undressed in silence, unhurried, both noticing the other was half hard. They slipped under the covers, Harry turning his back to Louis and Louis cuddled into him, spooning him and nuzzling his cold nose into his neck. Harry winced, giggling.

“Sorry, babe.” Louis grabbed the duvet and pulled it over their head, immediately enveloping them in thick warmth. Harry giggled again, shifting around to face Louis.

“Loving you is the best feeling in the world,” he said.

Louis had the wild urge to cry. Why hadn’t he told Harry he loved him sooner? He should’ve told him sooner. Still, the moment had been so right, he thought. They kissed slowly, lazily, just revelling in each other as they blocked out the rest of the world.

Eventually, Louis fucked -  _ made love to - _ Harry slowly, neither of them focused on seeking gratification. Instead, they focused on the comfort and pleasure of one another, keeping their eyes locked together, and in that moment, Louis knew he'd found his person.

The words came easy now,  _ I love you  _ spilling out of both of them like it was going out of fashion. Louis found himself crying as he came, overwhelmed by the feeling of having everything he could ever see himself needing.

“Do you think you'll get a pet when you get your own place?” Harry asked sleepily once they'd turned the lights out.

“Maybe a cat? Would you like that?”

“Yeah.” Harry sighed and Louis could tell he’d be asleep within the minute. “A cat.”

_ “You  _ should come and live with me.”

The words hung in the air as Harry started to snore. Louis didn't care if Harry had heard him or not. He had a feeling he knew what the response would be, anyway. Louis closed his eyes, snuggled up to his boy and started to drift off.

“Love to,” Harry murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos/comment/bookmark/tell everyone you know. Thank you. The blog post is [here](https://catfishau.tumblr.com/post/171861806856/dinosaursmate-take-me-to-a-dream-by), if you enjoyed it please reblog!!! :)


End file.
